Oliver and Julia - Part 1
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: What if someone else would be stranded on Lian Yu? And if it would have created a special friendship? Eventually, a hero can never have enough helpers, right? (Attention: Oliver is not allways the main person.)
1. Chapter 01

For my whirlwind, a very special young woman and a great Arrow fan. In order to follow our heroes, you led off the fight against the unloved English courageous and determined - and have prevailed. Thank you for inspiring me.

* * *

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 1**

Julia was relaxing on the deck chair and enjoyed the sight. Almost silently sailed the junk between the islands. The water was calm, the sky was blue and the wind blew steadily and pleasant. The sun set faster than at home, but also much more romantic. Julia looked dreamy-eyed at the colors and dwelled on her thoughts.

…

Julia still could not believe that of all she had won this trip in a contest. It would last four weeks. Previously, there had been a plethora of wonderful moments. Julia knew that she never would be able to afford such a journey. That was why she took in any moment and took everything it had to offer.

Only a few guests of the cruise had decided to take this trip. Three days cruising on an ancient sailing ship between a few islands did not correspond to their idea of a luxury cruise. Although the junk might look ancient, but its equipment could easily keep up with the cruise ship. The ultra-modern kitchen conjured delicious Chinese dishes. The rooms were luxurious. And the staff was anticipating almost every wish of the passengers. Since Julia led a perfectly normal life as a clerk of a small business, the luxury of this travel made her sometimes dumbfound. Her friendly, thankfully manner had made her to a favorite of the staff both on the cruise ship and on the junk. So the waiter appeared silently next to her chair and brought her a fresh glass of water as soon as she had emptied the existing one. On her tentative inquires she had been allowed to thank the kitchen staff for the excellent food personally. This had not happened so far and so the waiter served her beside the water always small treats that had specially prepared for her by the kitchen staff. Julia had never been so spoiled and just because she simply was herself.

…

When she went to bed that night, Julia regretted that the trip on the junk tomorrow night was already over. The days passed in a flash. With a smile on her face she fell asleep.

…

"Ouch!"

The impact on the cabin floor was a surprise, and above all things painful. The junk no longer slipped on a calm sea, but was shaken by turbulent weather back and forth. A particularly high wave has Julia thrown out of bed. After a moment of disorientation, she struggled herself up, only to be thrown against the desk in the cabin by the next wave.

"Damn it!"

Julia staggered to the cabin door and looked out into the hallway. A quick glance was enough for her. Out there, there was total chaos. Julia closed the door again. For a moment, panic broke a way out, and she began to tremble.

"No, not now! I can't deal with that now!"

Determined, Julia clenched her fists. She took a few deep breaths. Then she changed her pajamas to jeans, T-shirt and a jacket, grabbed some things that she thought were useful in her backpack and grabbed the life jacket, which was present in each cabin. Finally, Julia plunged into the mayhem in the hallway and fought her way to the deck.

"Let me through! Damn you! Make room!"

With the help of pushing and shoving Julia tried to clear a path to her lifeboat. But because of fear and panic the other passengers cluttered and blocked her. She was pushed back again and again.

"Ugh!"

A rather stout man had given Julia a violent blow, which hurled her against the railing. For a moment the impact took her breath away. In this brief moment of defenselessness a breaker hit the deck and pulled Julia overboard.

…

The life jacket prevented that Julia drowned. But the stormy sea did not let her swim back to the junk.

"Help! I'm here! Don't let me back!"

But all shouting and waving was of no avail. The distance to the junk grew.

…

Julia floated under the scorching sun. The storm had driven her out to sea, away from the picturesque islands that she had recently admired. Now she wanted nothing more than to be able to see one of them. So Julia had had a fixed point and a goal to which she could swim. She tried to remember how long she was now floating in the sea, but Julia was not sure.

"Two...sunrises...one...sunset...how…long...did...the storm...last?"

Julia did not recognized her own voice. It sounded dry and brittle. Her face was burning, her hands were swollen by water. Although Julia floated just under the surface of the water, her body now was going hypothermic. With trembling hands she opened her backpack and grabbed the water bottle.

"Empty..."

When she had packed the backpack in her cabin, she was considered enough to insert the bottle of water that had brought her the friendly steward. Unfortunately, a liter of water was not much, although she had been drinking very sparingly. Julia closed her eyes. This was the end of her dream trip. Julia slowly faded away.

…

"No! Leave...me...alone!"

Brutally, Julia was dragged through the ship. She lashed out weakly and tried to ward the rough hands of men who touched her. This only provoked laughter. Julia could not understand their comments, she did not know the language. Finally, she was put in a tiny chamber. The door slammed shut rattling. Since Julia was too weak to walk and stand, she crawled on all fours to the door and hammered against it.

"Let...me...out...here...please...I...just...want...to...go…home..."

Exhausted, nearly starving and dying of thirst, Julia collapsed behind the door.

…

Julia did not know how much time had passed, when the door opened. Someone simply pushed her aside. With clotty and swollen eyes Julia observe, that a tray and a bucket sealed with a lid were placed on the floor. A bottle of water and an indefinable mass on a deep dish stood on the tray. Immediately, Julia pitched into it.

…

Julia lost all sense of time. The only light in the room was a small window in the door. She got several meals, always the same. Now and then she was summoned hand out to the bucket. It was immediately replaced by a fresh one. Finally, Julia started to feel stronger. The chamber was too small to run back and forth. To get anything exercise, she digged out memories of gym class in school.

Her efforts had not gone unnoticed. Eventually, the door opened and two men dragged her brutally out of the chamber. As at her arrival, at which Julia could only vaguely remember, she was dragged across the ship. This time they brought Julia to the bridge. The captain barked at loud.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." Julia looked helplessly at the man. "I do not understand all this. I just have been fallen overboard in the storm..."

The captain frowned. Obviously he did not understand her either.

"Parlez-vous français?"1

"Oh, oui, je peux parler un peu…"2

Julia's face lit up. Her school French was pretty rusty, but for the first time since her arrival there was the possibility of communication.

"J'étais sur le bateau, le petit bateau de croisière chinois, quand la tempête m'a soufflé dans la mer. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi…"3

Julia was interrupted by brutal blow in the face. Horrified, she looked at the captain.

"Tais-toi, femme stupide! Parlez seulement avec ma permission!"4

He gave Julia a violent shock that made her fall to the ground. Confused and distraught she scrambled to her feet again.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mots. Je suis seulement intéressé par l'argent. L'argent pour vous."5

Julia became pale. Ransom. He had to take her for rich. The mistake was understandable because the people on the cruise ship all had had money. She was the only passenger on board, who had won the trip.

„Je ne suis pas riche. Je n'ai pas…"6

This time he hit the other side of Julia's face. The force of the blow flung her against the wall. Dazed she slid down at it.

"Je reçois de l'argent pour vous ou vous êtes inutile pour moi."7 A sardonic grin appeared on his face. "Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas inutile pour mes hommes."8

Julia looked at the captain with wide eyes. She understood very well what the man said. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Je ne suis pas riche…"9

At least this time she was not surprised by the blow, but Julia was so shocked that she did not care. The captain gave his men instructions. When the two yanked Julia up, she did not resist. Weak-willed she allowed to be constantly prodded and pushed. She was brought back into the chamber. One of the men pushed Julia against the wall and fondled her. She did not resist. The man apparently did not have fun this way and with a few rude-sounding, but incomprehensible words he left her and went. Julia slumped against the wall and did not move. All courage had left her.

…

Julia refused food and water, lay on the floor in fetal position. The fate that the captain had been threatened, had taken her fighting spirit. Eventually, the two thugs showed up again and took her to the bridge again. Listless, he eyes fixed on the ground, she waited.

"Personne ne veut payer pur vous. Comprenez-vous cela?"10

When Julia did not answer, he grabbed her hair und yanked her head up

"Répondez-moi! Comprenez-vous cela?"11

Deep inside in Julia something stirred. She had never been the type to give up without a fight. She had never allowed men to shout at her or to boss her around. Julia had thought to be beaten that she had no options. But at that moment she realized that only death was the end. And so far she was not ready for that.

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Julia spat at the captain. The man did not understand her words, but very well the meaning. With clenched fist he struck at Julia. As the captain was finished with her, his men dragged her from the bridge. On the way across the deck Julia discovered land at the horizon. Without long thinking she broke away from the two men and staggered to the railing. The thugs had not expected resistance and were therefore accordingly surprised. But their surprise was still greater when Julia pulled herself up to the railing and jumped overboard.

...

The impact on the water was hard and painful. Nevertheless, Julia managed to swim. Her goal was the land that she had seen from the deck.

…

On board there was a frenzy. The captain roared commands and shortly after bullets whistled around Julia ears. However, the ship was so fast that it soon was out of firing range.

…

Julia could never explain where she got the strength and the power to keep go on swimming. Her gaze clung tightly to the downright piece of land. After the phase of complete self-abandonment she was no longer willing to give in to anyone or anything.

* * *

1 "Do you speak French?"

2 "Oh, yes, I speak a little bit…"

3 "I was on the ship, the little Chinese cruise ship when the storm has blown me into the sea. Please help me..."

4 "Shut up, stupid woman! Is spoken only with my permission!"  
5 "I'm not interested in words. I'm only interested in money. Money for you."  
6 "I'm not rich. I have no..."

7 "I get money for you, or you are useless to me."  
8 "However, for my men, you are not useless."

9 "I'm not rich..."

10 "No one wants to pay for you. Do you understand?"

11 "Answers me! Do you understand?"


	2. Chapter 02

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 2**

"Down there is something."

Shado grabbed her binoculars, but could not see exactly between the flotsam at the beach what it was. Just that it was not the usual flotsam. Slade and Oliver could not identify the object as well. Most highly strained the three climbed down to the beach.

"Is she still alive?"

Slade deigned the shape only a short glance before he focused himself again to the environment. Shado and Oliver turned her cautiously.

"Damn It!"

The horror in Shado's exclamation made Slade to turn himself back to the shape. She turned out to be a young woman, maybe mid-twenties. Her face and what you could see of her body, showed traces of worse beating.

"Is she still alive?"

Impatient, Slade repeated his question.

"Yes, but just barely..."

Oliver could barely feel the pulse and the respiration was pretty flat.

"She is totally hypothermic. Must have been in the water for an eternity."

"We have to bring her to the camp immediately and sustain her."

"No."

"Slade! She dies if we don't take care of her!

"No, she could be a trap. We leave her here."

Oliver straightened up, clenched his fists and stared piercingly at Slade. However, before the two could resolve their differences on solid arguments Shado intervened.

"Look at her, Slade. She is not a trap, just a young woman, to whom something pretty bad happened. I will bring her to our camp, whether you like it or not."

For a moment, Slade starred at her, then he shrugged.

"As you may suppose. But I'll take her."

Slade bent down to lift the woman, when she opened her eyes.

…

Julia opened her eyes and looked into a fierce-looking face. A pretty dark face: dark brown hair, dark brown beard and dark brown eyes. The dark appearance and the scowl ought to frighten her actually. But there was something in those eyes that looked almost gentle.

"Who are you? How did you come here? Why are you here?"

Julia looked blankly at the man. She did not know what he wanted from her. In addition, it was far too exhausting to keep her eyes open. With a soft sigh, Julia gave in to her exhaustion and slipped back into unconsciousness.

…

Deep green eyes, like a cat, looked at him. For a brief moment something was deeply moved in Slade's heart of this view. He did not give in to this movement though.

"Who are you? How did you come here? Why are you here?"

However, the woman did not understand him. Before he could ask any more questions, her eyelids fluttered and she became unconscious again.

"Let's get out of here. We are much too exposed."

Slade pulled the woman up and threw her over his shoulder. To Oliver's and Shado's surprise, he dealt with her unusually gentle. Wisely, both let this fact without any comment.

Quickly they made their way back.

…

The young woman turned out to be surprisingly tough. Shado had taken off her wet clothes and rubbed her until the wax pale skin became a pale pink shimmer.

Then Shado had taken care for the injuries supplied by the blows and bundled up her. In the meantime, Oliver prepared a hot herb brew according to Shado's instructions. Slade had watched Shado for a while and was gone with a few incomprehensible mumbled words.

Oliver had seen the battered body with a mixture of disgust and horror. His training on this island with Slade had always been tough and uncompromising and had led to a lot of bruises and lacerations. But neither of them would have done such a thing to a clearly defenseless woman.

…

Slade circled around the camp to make sure that it really was not a trap. Although he now no longer believed at it. Not after he had seen the abused woman's body. Due to the size and shape of the hematoma, it must have been a man who had injured her that way. Any man who was doing something of that kind to a woman deserved a painful, slow death. She was not like Shado who could defend herself and did so. This woman had never fought. Her hands were soft and tender. He noticed that when he had carried her to the camp. As well as her soft curves. She had a few pounds too much, but that only emphasized her femininity. Amazed at these thoughts Slade shook his head about himself and refocused on the environment.

…

Julia opened her eyes. Her whole body hurt, she had a vicious headache, but she was no longer cold. However, she had no idea where she was. She could only remember that dark face with intense eyes. A friendly smiling Asian girl appeared in her field of vision.

"Hey, you're finally awake! How do you feel? Are you still cold?"

Julia did not understand a word. But the voice sounded friendly questioning and a little worried. Julia tried to speak, but only a weak croak came from her throat.

"Here, you have to drink this. Small sips, okay?"

The Asian held a cup to her lips. Julia drank slowly some of the content. It tasted strange but not unpleasant. When she had emptied the cup, the Asian nodded to her.

"Very good. You will soon be better. Try to sleep that will help you."

Uncomprehending shaking her head, she fell asleep again.

…

"She did not understood a word of what you said."

"I know. But I was hoping that my voice gives her confidence and safety. That worked, she drank the herbal decoction without resistance."

"As soon as she gets better, we need to find a way how we can communicate with her."

"I'm sure we will, Oliver. Don't bother about that."

When they heard a noise, both turned around, ready to fight. However, it was only Slade, who came back from his turn.

"How is she?"

"She will recover. At the moment she is sleeping after drinking something."

Slade nodded as he looked at the woman.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure she did not understand me."

"Okay, I'm back out there."

Stunned, Shado and Oliver looked after him.

"What...?"

"Leave him, Oliver. It's all right."

Slade's strange behavior and Shado's cryptic remarks confused Oliver. But he knew Shado's face and knew she would not answer his questions. So he just sighed deeply. That elicited at least Shado a slight smile.

…

'I am no longer cold.' This was Julia's first thought when she woke up. 'Where I am?' was her second. Slowly, she turned her head in different directions, but could not see clearly because of the prevailing gloom.

"You're safe."

Julia remembered the Asian woman. She had given her something to drink.

"We found you at the beach. You were very cold and obviously someone has beaten you up pretty bad. I took care of your injuries. I'm sorry, but I think you will get some scars." The Asian smiled. "Well, but that's not so important for now. You slept about 36 hours, so you need to eat and drink. Especially to drink."

Julia felt to have cotton wool in the head, though she still had the bad headache. Something told her that she should understand this woman. But Julia was actually not able to think clearly and deliberately. Slowly, she reached for the cup, which was held out to her. Her hand trembled so much that Julia almost dropped the cup. The Asian grabbed her and helped her.

„Danke." (German = "Thank you.")

With slow swallowing Julia drank. The taste was familiar.

„Das hier hast du mir schon mal gegeben, nicht? Als ich das erste Mal hier wach geworden bin." (German = "This you have given me before, right? When I awoke for the first time.")

Asking, Shado looked at her patient, because she did not understand a word. But the voice was both unsure and grateful.

"I don't know, what you are saying. But don't worry, everything will be all right."

"Don't tell her lies. Here, nothing will be all right."

Slade had returned to the wreckage and had noticed Shado's last sentences. Julia looked at him with wide eyes.

„Ich kenne Sie!" (German = "I know you!")

Julia would never forget those eyes. Hesitantly, a little anxious, she smiled at the man. Likewise, he hesitantly smiled back.

"How are you? Better, I hope. Can you tell me your name? Do you know, how you came to this island?"

Julia frowned. His voice was rasp, his tone a mixture of rough and smooth. His manner, his appearance should have scare her, instead, Julia felt safe in his presence. But there was still the matter of language. Inexplicably, Julia felt to understand him. Reflecting increased her headache. For a moment she closed her eyes.

…

"She's asleep again?"

A little irritated Slade looked down at the young woman before he turned to Shado.

"I'm not sure, but she might have a concussion. Look at her bruised face. Someone has slammed hard and merciless. Also, I could feel a large lump on the back of her head."

"Shouldn't she then better stay awake?"

"If she was in a hospital, Oliver, sure. But here? She is exhausted, was hypothermic and I have a hunch that she has eaten nothing or anything reasonable for a while. She probably doesn't have the strength to stay awake." Shado looked at Slade and tried to calm him down. "She is no longer unconscious, but sleeping. Also, she awakes by herself. Even if she doesn't understand what we say, she responds to us."

"Which means…?"

"Slade, she will be healed. Give her time. In a few days she surely will be ready that we can take care of an understanding."

Blankly, Slade's view wandered between Shado and the unknown back and forth. Then he finally nodded.

…

Shado was right. At irregular intervals, Julia was awake. Every time she got served a mug with the herbal decoction. From time to time she was able to keep her eyes open a little longer. Finally, Julia tried to sit up for the first time.

"Good, really good! You become stronger. But you have to eat something. Drinking alone isn't enough."

With a reassuring smile, Shado held out a plate to Julia. She was not sure what was on it. It looked like a stew, but of unidentifiable origin. She shook her head.

"You must eat. Now. It is better, than it looks."

Slade took the plate out of Shado's hand. Caring he held the spoon to Julia.

"Come on. Only a few bites."

Julia stared at him. She ignored the plate and spoon, because suddenly her head cleared. Julia had understood what Slade had said to her.

"English! You are speaking English! I can understand you!"

…

Slade was no less surprised than Julia. Finally his practical side gained the upper hand.

"Well, if so. Here," he held the spoon out, "you have to eat something, at least a few bites. Okay?"

A faint smile appeared on Julia's face.

"Okay."

…

In fact, Julia managed to completely empty the plate. But the effort to sit up and eat, let her fall asleep right away.

"You don't say!" Puzzled, Slade looked at the sleeping Julia.

Oliver grinned. He did not know this side of Slade. He always had seen only the hard, uncompromising fighter in the Australian. But with this young woman he dealt so gentle and kind, that Oliver sometimes thought he had a completely different man in front of him.

Slade saw the grin in Oliver's face and countered with an iron stare.

"Let her sleep. And we both," now a sardonic grin appeared on Slade's face, "we both will work. Your job as a nurse is hereby terminated."

…

When Julia woke up the next time, she was alone, but could hear voices from further away. Carefully, she sat up. Her whole body ached and she was a bit dizzy too. But after a few moments the dizziness subsided and Julia looked around curiously.

"A plane wreck? Wow..."

"Not just the typical lodging."

Slade came in, a few birds in his hand, followed by Oliver and Shado. Julia looked at the animals and her stomach growled loudly. Slade's mouth corners twitched while Shado and Oliver laughed out loud. Julia turned red with embarrassment. After Slade had laid the birds aside, he sat down across from Julia.

"It is time that we have a serious talk. About who you are and how you came here."

Julia looked at Slades now expressionless face. She slowly nodded.

"My name is Julia Schmidt and I'm German."

In the beginning, haltingly, always searching for words, she reported from the won cruise, the trip on the junk and the storm. When she came to the arrival on the ship, Julia fell silent. She avoided to look at Slade, knew at once no longer what to do with her hands. Gently Slade reached for them and held them tight.

"All right, we have seen the injuries from the beating. You don't need to talk about it, if you don't want."

But Julia shook her head. Without lifting her gaze, she continued. However, Julia clung to Slade's hands, like a drowning woman to a piece of driftwood. Finally she came to the point when she jumped overboard. Julia spoke so softly that the three had to strain to understand her.

"I saw land on the horizon and haven't thought long. Drowning seemed the better alternative to the fate that the captain had provided for me. How long I swam, I don't remember. I also can't remember to have reached the shore. But I'm pretty sure that I owe you my life."

Julia slowly lifted her eyes and looked successively serious at everyone.

"If you hadn't cared for me, I would have died on the beach for sure. Thank you."

"All right." Shado approached and gently squeezed her shoulder. "You still should rest. I'll wake you when the food is ready."

A glimpse of her in the direction of the two men made them to leave the wreck.

…

It was not long before Julia slept again and Shado followed the men out. Silently she sat down with them and helped plucking the birds. Oliver spoke first.

"Do you still think it's a trap, Slade?"

"No. She simply seems to be dogged out by bad luck."

"Julia has to have swum for hours if she only could see the island on the horizon. No wonder she was so hypothermic and exhausted." Thoughtfully Shado looked over to the wreck. "She has to have a lot of will to survive and a good dose of stubbornness, otherwise she would not have persevered. I don't think that she is aware of this."

"If you're right, Shado, that will be useful to her here."

Oliver looked at Shado and Slade.

"That alone is not enough here, kid. You should know best."


	3. Chapter 03

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Julia recovered remarkably quickly from the physical exertions. Since it was not her way to let others work for herself, she started to make herself useful. She collected firewood, fetched water, accompanied Shado collecting edible plants and helped prepare the meals. Without being aware of, Julia learned how she could survive on the island.

Shado and Oliver dealt totally uncomplicated with Julia by integrating her in their daily lives or their conversations. However, there were some issues that Shado and Oliver did not talk about in Julia's presence. Some things she did not need to know.

Slade, however, did not know how to deal with Julia. She looked vulnerable, helpless and defenseless, a type of woman he has no use for. Nevertheless, Julia had survived and done things that so many of the energetic, combative women, who Slade knew and preferred, could not have done. Her friendly, helpful and willingness to learn nature caused a grumpy, hostile attitude, which he could not explain to himself. He already had received many evil eyes and sharp remarks by Shado and Oliver. Slade did not like at all, that he felt so helpless opposite Julia.

…

Julia was awake when Shado left the wreck. Judging by the light, the sun could just be risen. As the men slept calm, everything seemed to be well in order. Nevertheless, she decided to pursue Shado.

Shado stopped not far from the wreck and made a few stretching exercises. She had noticed her pursuer, but decided to ignore Julia. Then Shado focused on her exercises.

Stunned, Julia watched as Shado made Tai Chi in the middle of the wilderness. After a few minutes, during which she had watched Shado carefully, Julia started to imitate the movements.

…

Contrary to Julia's assumption, Slade had not slept anymore. Once Shado had bestirred herself, he woke up. Curious, he followed the two women. Slade knew of Shado's morning excursions. He followed her every time to make sure nothing happened to her. Astonished, he now watched Julia's a little clumsy attempt to imitate Shado's exercises. Although this way to move was definitely strange to her, she did not give up. Julia persevered until Shado was ready. Then she wanted to disappear quickly.

"Julia, wait."

She sighed. After all, Shado had noted her. Therefore, Julia remained where she was, and waited until Shado had reached her.

"Have you ever done Tai Chi? Or some other Asian sport?"

"No. I'm not very athletic. A bit of swimming, now and then a little bicycling." Julia shrugged. "I didn't see the whole purpose in sports."

Shado remained serious, although she would have liked to laugh out loud.

"It could be useful here. This island always has a surprise. Physical fitness, the ability to defend yourself, with or without weapons, can help to survive here." Shado let her glance drift over Julia. "You're healthy enough to learn all this. We start with the training today."

Julia looked doubtfully at the Asian woman. She was not sure if she had understood everything correctly, what Shado had said.

"You want me to learn to fight? And how to use weapons?"

"Yes. I will teach you how to use the bow and how you can defend yourself. Slade can show you the handling of firearms and also work with you once you have the basics. It is always important to be able to fight back against a possibly physically superior attackers."

Okay, so she had understood everything correctly. Nevertheless, Julia doubted that this was a successful endeavor. Then she noticed something.

"What about Oliver? What should I practice with him?"

Now Shado smiled openly.

"He himself is still a student. But perhaps something will come to my mind that he can teach you."

Julia sighed, not at all convinced.

"If you think..."

…

For Julia started a stressful time. Shado did exercises with her so she got the strength to archery. Oliver laughed when he watched her concentrated beating water in a bowl with a flat hand. Unlike him, Julia did not call these as well as other strange exercises into question. In addition, Shado practiced the basics of self-defense with her.

Grumpy and cranky Slade taught Julia how to disassemble firearms into their components and reassemble them. She did not let upset herself by his grouchy manners. Instead, she asked calmly if she did not understand one of his statements. In most cases, these were a vocabulary problem. Technical terms of weaponry had not been on her schedule in her English class.

Shado had also found a job for Oliver. She let him run with Julia every day. Thus, her stamina should be built up. As a side effect Julia learned to know more and more parts of the island.

…

Although Julia had a full program, she did not complain. Also uncomplainingly she did all the other tasks, which were allocated to her. Carefully Julia observed the way the three treated each other. She quickly realized that Oliver and Shado were a couple. Slade, however, remained a mystery to her. Julia remembered a look that was sunk deep into her, if only for a brief moment. She remembered gentle gestures and touches, when she was sick and weak. Now he was grumpy, sullen and dismissive. Julia was confused about this ambivalent behavior, and did not know what she could do about it. So she just waited.

…

"I've already told you three times what you should do! If you don't want to learn it, then tell me and we immediately stop. I don't need to waste my time!"

Slowly Julia put the items of the weapon in front of her, with her hands slightly shaking. Then she looked Slade straight in the eye.

"I'm German. My native language is German. English is a foreign language for me that I have learned in school for a few years. Then I have only spoken it, when I was on vacation. So I'm out of practice. What's more, you use words that I've never heard of in the classroom. I'm just learning them and whatever you say, I really do my best." Julia pointed to the items in front of him. "I'm not even sure I know the German words for these parts. Also, I follow each of your instructions. Or those of Shado. I haven't even put any of these instructions in question. I only ask questions if I don't understand something. If I don't understand the words." Julia took a deep breath, clenched her trembling hands into fists. "I am more than grateful for everything you three have done for me and still do. And I expect nothing from you. Except that which every man is due to: respect. And I don't think that is too much to ask for. So if you have a problem with me, Slade, then tell me. Maybe we can sort it out. If not, we have to find a way to deal with it. Respectful." Julia stood up. "Under these circumstances, I think it is better not to have any more lessons with you." She left the wreckage and left a dumb Slade behind.

…

"She's right. You treat her absolutely unacceptable and that without any reason. She is always nice, friendly and helpful, never whines, never complains, adapts to us and the whole situation. Julia is doing everything that is necessary to get along with us and the island. She deserves to be treated with respect." Shado looked unfathomable at Slade. "You question yourself and your behavior rarely. This time you should do it." With that she also ditched Slade.

"Women!"

As a precaution he muttered the rest under his breath.

"Maybe you should consider to cut your throat yourself. This will save you and us a lot of bad temper."

Oliver was also anything but pleased about Slade's behavior. But even if he and Slade had now become friends, so Oliver was still clear in his mind that he better did not say some things. One or the other Slade had to find out for himself.

…

Frustrated and angry Julia decided to do her running training today earlier and without Oliver. She would have preferred to give Slade the stick, but until she got the chance to that, there was still a long way to go. When she watched a sparring between Shado and Slade, she had to pull herself together, not to do this with an open mouth because of her amazement. She was years away from these fighting skills, if not decades. This knowledge frustrated Julia a little more and she stepped up the pace. By the time she arrived on the plateau, Julia had not even been aware of where she was going. Panting, she looked out over the sea. Then Julia did something that surprised herself.

Julia screamed her heart out. Fear, pain, frustration, anger, disappointment, every negative feeling that had accumulated in her, thus opened the way. Finally, the last note died away. Exhausted Julia fell to her knees. For the first time since she was stranded on the island, she had all emotions run wild. Now the tears came.

…

Jerkily Slade pulled his head up when he heard the scream. Before Oliver or Shado could say anything, he ran well off already.

"Julia?...Julia!"

Slade's imagination juggled him a ton of terrible pictures. He saw Julia's body shattered at the foot of a rock; killed by a land mine; impaled on an ancient Japanese bamboo trap. Each of these images powered Slade, let him run faster. Again and again he called her name. Finally he reached the plateau and saw Julia kneel at the edge. Slade was so fast that he skidded to a halt. Immediately he knelt down next to Julia and pulled her around to face him.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

He quickly looked at Julia, searching for injuries. But he only found traces of tears.

"Jules, what happened? I could hear your scream up to our camp! Are you okay?"

Confused Julia looked at Slade. He had just insulted her, treated her badly. Now she could only see honest concern in his face.

"Talk to me, Jules! What's up?"

"Nothing, Slade. Everything is fine."

Julia did not know what to make of Slade's sudden change of character, so she did not want to talk to him about her feelings. But to her surprise he was not to be put off.

"For Sure. Therefore you shout and cry." Gently, he touched her cheek humid from the tears. "Jules, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You do something to me that I can't explain. That I can't handle. No one should become aware of that, that's why I was so…rude to you. But, Jules, when I heard your scream and thought that something terrible has happened to you..."

For a moment Julia could see panic and horror in Slade's eyes. He also used a pet form of her name, something new. Perplexed, still very confused, she looked at the Australian.

"So Jules, what's wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anger and frustration found another way out. "Sometimes you're gentle and kind to me, then you treat me like dirt. And now you're worried about me? Slade, what the heck?"

Slade pulled Julia close to him and kissed her gently and carefully. Julia responded without thinking, as she pushed Slade away of her and looked at him with wide eyes. But only for a moment, then Julia threw herself into his arms and kissed him. That kiss was not gentle and careful, but very passionate. Slade's embrace tightened and he replied that kiss no less passionate.

…

"Finally, he got it under his belt!"

Oliver gave vent to his relief. He and Shado had difficulties following Slade. When they reached the plateau, they witnessed Julia's outburst and the subsequent kisses.

"It's about time. Let's get out of here and leave the two their privacy."

Shado not even tried to hide her broad smile. Oliver grabbed her hand, gave Shado a kiss and then pulled her back into the forest.

…

After Slade stood by his feelings, it was clearly more peaceful and homely in the camp. Shado and Slade continued their uncompromising training with Oliver and Julia, whereby the former playboy acted significantly better than the former office worker. As Slade had already ascertained, a fighter was somewhere in Oliver, and he had come out by now. In Julia one still was looking for the fighter, but she did not give up. Therefor Shado's lessons about the flora on this island fell on fertile ground with her. Julia almost easily kept on her mind which plants were edible, which could be used as medicinal plants and how they had to be prepared or utilized. Archery was difficult for Julia, but instead she made traps with her subtle fingers and knotted nets to fish. Whatever would happen in the future on this island, Julia could survive here.


	4. Chapter 04

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 4**

_a few months later_

Everyone laughed heartily at Julia's story, which she had told with a mischievous grin. In the last time a real friendship had developed between the four very different people. None of them was any more the one, who had arrived on Lian Yu, in whatever way.

Shado showed the least change, as she has always been a rather balanced character. On Lian Yu she became a teacher for everyone. Despite her friendship with Slade and Julia and her relationship with Oliver, she was often surrounded by an aura of sadness.

To the astonishment of Shado and Oliver, Slade showed a soft side that no one had expected at him, and he himself the least. However, mainly Julia came to enjoy this site. After Slade had made it very clear at the beginning that one can rely on Lian Yu only on oneself, he now trusts his fellow castaways.

Oliver had given up his playboy attitudes and taken over his part of the responsibility that all four were able to survive here. He had found the fighter in himself and started to make moral values his own.

The biggest change, however, had proceeded with Julia. When she reached Lian Yu, she was completely helpless and had been very naive in many ways. She never had needed to fight, to hunt or to fish. Therefore, she would probably have been killed in the foreseeable future without the three. Now a very fit Julia sat around the campfire, who had a good deal of self-confidence. The shy, sometimes almost submissive young woman was gone.

Slowly, the fire burned down. Without many words everyone went to his or her place to sleep.

Julia snuggled close to Slade. Irrespective of her now gained strength, just at night she often was raided by fears. Julia suffered from nightmares and had occasional panic attacks. The physical closeness to Slade gave her a sense of safety that she desperately needed. Due to its very pragmatic way, Slade had had problems with that at the beginning of their relationship. After Shado had spoken privately to him about it, he had shown more patience with Julia. Over time, the nightmares had become less frequent and the panic attacks completely disappeared. Meanwhile, Slade had, however, accustomed to this nightly ritual. But he would never admit that he liked it.

…

Julia packed some stuff in the backpack and grabbed a bow and quiver.

"What are you up to?"

Curiously Oliver watched her preparations.

"Looks like a storm front moves on. I want to pre-check the traps and collect a little bit. Could be that we are stuck here for a while."

Oliver cast a critical eye toward the sky. The clouds on the horizon really did not look good.

"Then I'll go with you."

Oliver grabbed his bow.

"Definitely not. I don't make this for the first time and am able to do this very well on my own."

Julia flashed at Oliver. With a sigh he put the bow away.

"Okay, then I'll replenish our supply of firewood. Hopefully Shado and Slade have hunting success." Oliver threw another look at the ominous looking clouds front. "Hurry up and be careful."

"Yeah, sure, as I always am."

Julia was already a little annoyed by Oliver's behavior. He acted like her big brother, though she was older than him. Well, only three years, but still. Julia sighed and ran off. Oliver stayed behind not really reassured.

…

Snorting and the wetness shaking of themselves, Slade and Shado appeared. The downpour was pretty hard and the wind had picked up as well. Searching, Slade looked around.

"Where is Jules?"

"She wanted to control traps before the storm and see if she could still collect something. But that was a while ago."

"And you've let her go? Alone? Why didn't you accompany Jules?"

Seriously angry Slade went menacingly to Oliver. However, he did not let himself intimidate.

"She didn't want my company. Julia has rejected it on the grounds that she won't go alone for the first time. With what she's right, Slade."

This response calmed Slade not at all.

"I'm going to look for her."

"And where? Julia can be anywhere. The rain has washed away her tracks." Shado looked calmly at Slade. "We both have Julia well trained. She'll get along."

Slade stared out into the storm.

"And what if not?"

…

"Bloody idiot! You knew that you needed to hurry! Now you're stuck in this stupid storm!"

Julia scolded with herself. With the traps she had finished quickly. But in the search for edible plants she had lost track of time and has been surprised by the rain. Now she struggled back to the camp. A difficult task, since it had become pitch-dark and was raining cats and dogs. On the wet, muddy ground she slipped constantly.

"I'll definitely get an earful by Oliver and Slade..."

The lecture, which would be in store for Julia, made her more angry than to slip wet, dirty and freezing over the island. A lightning flashed from the sky and hit a tree just a few yards away from Julia. The shock made her inattentive for a moment. Julia stumbled, came into the slides and finally tumbled down the slope. A raging pain shot through her right forearm.

…

"Something happened to Jules."

Slade stared continuously out into the storm. Julia was not the reckless type, high risks were not her thing. Perhaps she had forgotten the time or the storm had raised faster than she had thought. But whatever was the reason that Julia was staying in the storm, she would definitely try to come back to the camp.

"Probably Julia has found a half-way dry place and awaits the worst passing by."

Oliver tried mainly to self-soothe him. Even if Julia had made her way back only at the outbreak of the storm, she now should be back. Shado was the only making no comment. But her worried expression spoke volumes. Restless, she stood beside Slade and tried to make something out.

…

Julia looked shocked at her arm. It was almost completely surrounded by a rusty trap. The teeth had drilled deep into the flesh, blood ran in a steady trickle out of the injuries. Despite the pain, Julia tried to open the trap, but in vain. She slowly got to her feet. Once again, the pain shot through her arm. The trap was anchored to the ground. Groaning Julia grabbed her knife, which she always carried on the belt, and dug. She did not know how long it took to expose the fastening. But finally, Julia could loosen the chain. Holding the chain and her right arm with her left hand, she got up and staggered towards camp.

…

"There!"

Slade had discovered a movement at the edge of the clearing and immediately ran off, Oliver and Shado right on his heels. The figure clearly headed to the plane. She swayed heavily, fell to the ground and lay still. Despite his concern for Julia, Slade did not forget where he was. He pulled out his gun and approached cautiously. In response, Shado and Oliver held their bows ready to fire and secured Slade. A series of lightning lit up the clearing long enough that the figure could be clearly seen on the ground.

"Jules!"

Carefully Slade turned Julia around. She screamed aloud, as he had moved her injured arm. Despite the horror that Slade felt at the sight, he acted calmly and deliberately. He put the arm with the trap in Julia's lap, picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the aircraft. Because of the pain Julia lost consciousness.

"She was lucky. The trap didn't close completely, otherwise the forearm had certainly been partially or completely removed. When opening we have to be extremely careful."

At this moment, Shado wished to have been further with her medical education. For these injuries, she was neither prepared nor was the necessary equipment for treatment in the camp. She looked calm and serious at the two pretty pale men.

"You have to do exactly what I say and when I say it. No hesitation, no reflection. We only have a small chance to save Julia's arm. We have to make use of it."

Oliver nodded slightly.

"Get going!"

Slades already rough voice was much more scratchy than usual.

Tensed the two men followed Shado's instructions. Finally, she had prepared everything and was ready to remove the trap.

"Removing the trap will cause hellish pain for Julia. As well as setting up the broken bones and stitching all the injuries. If we're lucky, Julia remains unconscious. If she comes back to consciousness, she must not move. Once the trap is gone, you have to immobilize Julia. No matter how loud she screams, if she's crying or begging you to stop. You hold her tight until I say to you, that you can release her. Got it?"

"Yes."

The answer came simultaneously by Slade and Oliver. They both stared with clenched teeth on the unconscious and the paler and paler becoming Julia. Shado nodded.

"Now!"

With all their force the men opened the trap and removed it. Shado tried to set the fracture when Julia regained consciousness. She screamed and tried to pull her arm out of Shado's hands.

"Hold on!"

Slade and Oliver struggled to press down on Julia and immobilize her. They were totally surprised by the power of the young woman.

"Jules! Look at me! Come on, look at me! Jules! Look! At! Me!"

Slade tried to draw Julia's attention, but without success. Anxiety, panic and pain were so intense that Julia did not perceive Slade's efforts.

"If you don't immobilize Julia, I can't help her!"

Shado still tried to set the fracture. But Julia's twitching, writhing body prevented that. Slade glanced at the pool of blood that had now formed under her arm and decided for a radical measure.

"I'm sorry, Jules, you leave me no choice."

On the spur of the moment he took Julia in the headlock and squeezed her carotid artery. After a few seconds she was unconscious and Slade rested her head gently.

"Hurry up, Shado, I don't want to have to do that again."

…

Slade kept his eyes glued to Julia. He kept vigil over her the second day without having slept. Julia had a violently temperature. Despite all the efforts of Shado, the arm had become badly infected. Slade rubbed Julia with cold water, made cold compresses and cooled her head. He regularly filled her with water so that Julia did not dehydrated. Slade refused Shado's and Oliver's offers of help. He only admitted that they brought him water and some food. Slade cared just as much to himself that he had enough strength and energy to treat Julia.

…

Shado changed carefully the dressing. The sight of Juliet's right forearm was really worrying.

"What do we do if the infection and the fever don't go back?"

"We can't do anything, Oliver."

"What? How do you mean this?"

"Julia would need a surgery and antibiotics. If these measures shouldn't work one could amputate her arm in order to save her life. Instead of antibiotics we have medicinal herbs. Instead of an OR, we have this here." Shado gestured through the wreckage. "And instead of trained and experienced surgeons, we've me, a pre-med." Shado shook wearily her head. "I won't make any amputation. For this I'm not trained and the problem of infection is still there. That's what I meant by 'We can't do anything'. Apart from what we already do."

Slade threw Oliver a sharp glance. Uneasily Oliver stood up and left the wreck. Shado looked at Slade, shook her head and after a deep sigh she followed Oliver.

"If Julia dies, it's my fault. I can well imagine what Slade then will do with me."

"Oliver, it's not your fault. Julia has rejected your company. She would also have rejected my or Slade's company, if we had been here. That's how she is. It is important to Julia to show us that she'll shift for herself. That she no longer needs a babysitter."

Shado leaned against Oliver, let him take her in his arms.

"And who says that one of us three would have prevented Julia to fall into this trap. We could have been there and it would still have happened. Slade knows this all too. But Julia has woken up the protective instinct in him. That you can't turn off. And to give you the blame is his way of dealing with his own guilt."

Shado looked thoughtfully at Oliver before she spoke on.

"How would you react in the opposite case? If something had happened to me, because I would have gone off without Slade? Ask yourself this, and give yourself an honest answer."

Oliver was silent for a while, let Shado's words sink in. Finally, he sighed.

"Probably no different. But that doesn't make it easier."

"No."

…

No one would probably ever find out whether it was based on Slade's selfless care or Shado's medicinal herbs, but after five days of high fever it decreased. The arm looked bad, maybe it would never be used normally. But this was a small silver lining. Julia had a chance to survive.

…

Day by day Julia made small progress. The fever continued to fall, she woke up again and again and was soon able to eat something. After her first few bites Slade was the first time willing to sleep and leave the care of Julia to Shado. He still did not want Oliver near her. Finally, Shado was sure that Julia was over the worst.

…

"I really can't, Slade. Honestly, I'm stuffed." Julia smiled at him. "Besides, I'm not tired and just have bearable pain in the arm. And if I don't step out of the door soon, I'm freaking out."

"Jules, I almost lost you. This is scarcely a few days ago. I want you to rest. You are still not healthy."

"It's been three weeks, Slade. I have no fever anymore, eat and drink normally and sleep extensively. Shado's pretty sure that the bones heal well. And the rest..." Julia shrugged. "If you want to wait until that's all right, I won't leave this wreck for the rest of my life." Julia became impatient. "I want to see the sun, walk around a bit, because I have to become fit again as soon as possible to survive on Lian Yu. On no account I won't be dependent permanently from you. Either you help me with this or I will ask Oliver and Shado. You decide. And there's something else." Julia leaned over and looked Slade straight in the eye. "You will stop immediately to make Oliver responsible for my mistake. For quite some time I run around alone on the island and do my job. This time I have been careless, because I didn't pay enough attention to the weather. And with the trap that was just bad luck. It happens. I could just as easily step on a contact mine."

On this mental picture Slade became pale. If this would have happened, he certainly had lost Julia. She was now in full flow and took no account of Slade's feelings.

"You and Oliver, you are friends. You're going to apologize to him. Did I make myself clear?"

Faced with this harsh and clear words Slade was dumbfounded. Julia had never been like that before.

"Slade?"

"Who the hell are you? Where is my Jules?"

Julia snorted impatiently.

"I'm the one to which you and this damn island have made me. Do you really think the lessons in fighting techniques, at the bow and firearms, as well as survival techniques don't leave their marks on me? That I'm still the helpless little naive that you picked up on the beach? I didn't assume you that stupid. But you change the subject. I'm waiting for an answer."

Carefully Slade scrutinized Julia. He was in two minds. On the one hand, he was proud of what Julia had been reached. On the other hand, he missed her helplessness, which enabled him to nurture and protect her. Finally he gave in with a sigh. Slade was a wise man and knew when he had lost.

"I work that out with Oliver. My way."

Julia stared at him, but finally nodded.

"You do that. Soon. And as for my walk..."

She looked at him expectantly. Slade sighed.

"All right, Jules, let's go."

…

Julia's recovery made further progress, but it soon became clear that impairments would remain. Simple movements and activities were possible, but the use of the bow or firearm was not. Both Shado and Slade refused resolutely to take up Julia's combat training again.

"I can no longer use that damn bow because I'll never have enough strength to bend it! Firearms are too heavy that I could hold them with my right hand! I need the exercise, so I'm not completely helpless!"

Julia flashed angrily at both of her teachers. They shook negative their heads.

"You don't have the physical abilities to take up the training again. And before your forearm isn't completely healed, the risk of injury is too big." Shado looked openly at Julia. "If you break your bones again, you may still lose the last bit of strength that is left to you."

Shado took Julia's hand and squeezed it. It was not firmly, just like a greeting. But Julia could answer the handshake only weak and gave up after a short time contorted with pain.

"Jules, we'll find a way, how you can defend yourself successfully." Slade looked at her encouragingly. "We need to rethink and train you as a left-hander. But first you let your arm properly heal and build up strength and energy."

"And what do you say?"

Looking for help Julia turned to Oliver. He glanced to Shado and Slade and then also shook his head.

"You know that they are right. Instead of being angry with us, use your energy to become healthy."

Julia muttered something unintelligible to herself, which was acknowledged by the other only with a smile.


	5. Chapter 05

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

Please note: x = original script

**Chapter 5**

A few days after this conversation a group of unknowns emerged on the island. Julia was not happy about being left behind in the camp. But she definitely would not be able to keep up with the three. Since she was still determined to defend herself in case of doubt, Julia asked Slade to load both a rifle and the smallest and lightest gun. She was able to cock both weapons on her own. With her left hand Julia would not be able to fire accurately, but at least she was not completely defenseless.

…

Julia had the feeling to have waited an eternity, as Shado finally entered the wreck. With raised eyebrows she looked at the skeleton in her company. With a few words Shado reported the events. Julia became pale. Since she was not less pragmatic in her own way as Slade, she urged her fears and worries aside. Now was not the time for them.

"What can I do?"

"Keep watch. I want to have a closer look at this. What happens next depends on what Oliver and Slade will find out."

"All right."

While Julia eyes scanned the yard, there was suddenly an explosion. Startled, she stepped back into the wreck, while Shado appeared beside her. More explosions followed.

"We are fired with missiles! Take cover, quick!"

Shado dragged Julia out of the wreckage.

…

Eventually the attack stopped. For safety, the two women stayed a while in hiding. Finally Shado was of the opinion that they could dare to leave. Carefully the women crept back to the camp and looked around. The wreck did not seem to have been hit.

"Slade!"

Julia whirled around and watched Shado run across the field. When her view followed the movement direction Julia discovered a figure on the floor. Her heart stopped for a moment, then she followed Shado. Slade did not move. Carefully Shado turned him around. He groaned, but did not become conscious. Completely out of breath Julia fell to her knees beside Slade. With wide eyes and a shocked gasp she saw the burns on his face and on his hand. However, to Shado's relief Julia kept her nerves.

"We need to get him quickly into the camp."

Shado stood up and grabbed Slade at his equipment. But for the small petite woman, the great man including his equipment was much too heavy. With her uninjured hand Julia also grabbed him. Her support was not much, because Julia was physically far from being fully recovered. But what she lacked in power, she made up for determination. Together the women pull Slade in the plane wreck.

…

While Julia freed Slade of his equipment, Shado mixed an unpleasant-smelling black paste. The injured man regained consciousness when Shado applied the ointment on his face.

"It smells like puke." X

Given this flippant remark a faint smile appeared on Julia's and Shado's faces.

"It'll heal your wounds." X

"You have to go. Get out of here. Get higher ground." X

"I'm not leaving you." X

"I will not be the reason something happens to you." X

"Then we're in agreement. Because I make my own choices." X

"You are a strong woman." X

"When I care about someone, there's nothing I won't do for them." X

"Another thing we have in common." X

Julia stayed in the background so she did not to stand in the way of Shado at Slade's treatment. As she listened to the conversation between the two, Julia got a bad feeling. Shado and Slade seemed to have completely forgotten her. And then there was the expression with which Slade looked at Shado. Just as he had looked at her so far. Unconsciously Julia clenched her fists. She ignored the pain in her right hand, because the pain in her heart was many times stronger.

Slade started to tremble.

"These are the burns, they lower your body temperature." X

Shado threw back the covers and lay down beside him. Julia turned away and left the wreck.

…

Regarding Slade's care neither Julia nor Shado had thought of Oliver. Julia went in search of him. But in the field laid waste by the missile impacts she could not find any traces. What was reassuring that there was no body. What was worrying that Julia could not find out what had happened to Oliver. His disappearance pointed out that the men had returned and fetched Oliver. Slowly, Julia returned to the wreck.

…

The looks Shado and Slade exchanged, those silent, incomprehensible for Julia spoken, words, let something crack in her. When she could not bear it any longer, Julia began to pack equipment in three backpacks.

"What are you doing?"

"Ensuring that we are prepared." With an expressionless face Julia looked at Shado. "They'll come back. Then we have to be ready to leave."

Shado glanced at Slade. Julia spoke so softly that only Shado could understand her.

"If we don't get out here in time, none of us will move anymore. Because we are dead then. But what do I know. You guys are the experts."

Abruptly Julia turned her back on Shado and kept going. She was not particularly adept at packing because she did everything single- and left-handed. But Julia could be very persistent, almost stubborn, if she really wanted something.

"Shado? Nǐ néng tīng dào wǒ ma? Slade? Can you hear me?" X

Shado quickly grabbed for the radio.

"Thank God you're alive!" X

"Yeah, I'm on the freighter..." X

The connection was interrupted.

"Oliver?...Oliver, get in touch!"

All three listened, but except noise they could hear nothing. Slade stood up painfully.

"Now they know that we are still alive. Can't take long until they're here and try to change that."

Shado looked at Slade and Julia. Neither of them was able to run or to walk long ways. She slowly nodded, she had an idea.

…

"Slade! Shado! Run"! X

The aircraft wreckage was shelled heavily. Julia pressed her good hand to her mouth to make no sound. Although it might have been only a few moments, it seemed an eternity to Julia, until the shots ceased. She could hear voices.

"There's no one here." X

"They must have moved on from their position. Chargers are placed. Here's the detonator. Make sure they have no place to return to. Go. And you. Now you are going to take us to the graves. Let's go. Get him up. Let's get clear." X

The three slowly came out of their hiding places. Julia was trembling like a leaf, but did not make a sound. Eyes wide, she looked around. Slade, on other hand, had immediately realized what had happened.

"Did you find the detonator?" x

"Yes." x

With flying hands Shado defused the device. She and Slade sighed with relief.

"We were lucky." x

"I was lucky. You were good." x

The whole thing had happened so fast that Julia was able to realize the danger hardly before it was already over. Silently she looked back and forth between Shado and Slade.

"Either way. They have Oliver. I'm going after him." x

Shado reached for her quiver and her bow.

"Not alone." x

"You can hardly walk." x

"All the more reason not to stay here. Give them another chance at blowing me up." x

"What about me?"

The two had completely forgotten Julia. Shado shook her head.

"No, definitely not. Even if you were able to keep up the pursuit, you could not fight."

Slade looked at Julia. For a moment the man appeared, he had been before the missile attack. He pointed to the backpack that Julia had been packed.

"Jules, Shado's right. Take with you what you can carry and go to Yao Fei's cave. We'll meet you there as soon as we have Oliver." Slade saw the resistance in her eyes and her posture. "Please, Jules, I can't worry about you and Oliver at the same time. If I know you're safe, I can concentrate on Oliver's rescue."

Reluctantly, Julia nodded. She could not oppose anything meaningful to this argument.

"All Right. But be careful."

Hesitantly, she walked over to Slade and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she stepped back and let him and Shado go.

…

Julia heard the shots and then an explosion. She had not reached Yao Fei's cave and decided to go back. This was certainly stupid and reckless, but despite what had happened, she had to know if the three were well. Neither Slade nor Shado had mentioned, where they would go, but Julia was not stupid. The men from the ship were after something that should be in the cave with the Japanese corpses from the Second World War. At a slow pace she set out on the road.

…

Worried Julia looked at the tracks. A small group was followed by a larger one. Unfortunately, she did not know enough about tracking after the few months to determine how far you these groups were ahead. However, Julia was pretty sure that the smaller group were her friends. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach became worse. Determined Julia took up the pursuit again. For better or for worse, she wanted to be with her friends.

…

Again sounded shots. Irritated, Julia turned around. The shots did not come from the direction in which the tracks led. She had to lie further back than she had thought. Julia did not hesitate and changed direction.

…

At the end of her strength she reached her destination. At the sight, which was offered to her, Julia broke down. She was too late. Slade held Shado in his arms, she was obviously dead. Oliver's face showed that he was devastated. However, Julia had no idea who the blonde woman was, who sat not less stunned with her friends. Too tired to walk the few steps Julia crawled on all fours to Slade. He did not perceive her at all. Instead, he rocked Shado's corpse gently in his arms. At that moment, it was all the same to Julia. She burst into tears without restraint. She had not only lost a friend, but also the man to whom she had given her heart.

…

Eventually, Oliver found himself in a position to describe to Julia in broad terms what had happened. As he described her how Slade had thrown the men several yards through the forest and then just broken a gun, she shook her head in disbelief.

"This is the Mirakuru. It has not only healed his burns and his internal injuries. It also has given Slade superhuman powers."

Objectively, Sara gave back what she had learned on the Mirakuru and the super soldiers during her time with Ivo. Julia was still not convinced. Sara's sudden appearance made her suspicious and the story that Julia just had heard of her, sounded completely implausible.

"Then explain to me how three people could believe Slade to be dead and now he's here? The stuff doesn't raise people from the dead!"

"I don't know." Sara was surprised about Slade's appearance as well. "I guess he was just unconscious. Probably his pulse and his breathing were so weak that we couldn't perceive them without medical instruments."

"Julia, we can offer you no explanation. Slade is alive and unharmed. Isn't that enough?"

At Oliver's dismay he saw hopelessness in Julia's eyes and not relief. Then he thought of the scene in the clearing. Slade had only seen Shado's body and completely ignored Julia. Each word of Slade only referred to Shado. Julia never seemed to have been a part of his life. As if the Mirakuru had erased all memories of Julia from Slade's mind.

"I'm so sorry, Jules."

Oliver's compassion and the use of the nickname that Slade had given her, tipped Julia over the edge. Tears welled up in her eyes. Hastily Julia turned away. In order to suppress the rising sobs, she clenched her healthy hand to a fist. Oliver grieved himself for Shado and was also plagued by guilt. Nevertheless, he found the strength to clasped Julia in his arms to comfort her.

…

At Shado's funeral Julia kept aloof. She was sad about Shado's death, but also felt betrayed by the woman whom she had considered to be her friend. Slade's changes frightened her. At the same time she was angry that he treated her as if she was not there and reacted as if he had had a relationship with Shado and not Oliver.

Julia grabbed her backpack and started walking. After a few steps Oliver caught up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"To Yao Fei's cave. I need some space."

"You shouldn't be alone now."

But Julia shook vigorously her head.

"On the contrary, I have to be alone. I can't bear all this just now and need some time for me. You know where to find me if you...if you need me. "

…

"Julia?"

Reluctantly Sara entered the cave. Oliver was trained by Slade, so that they could take the Amazo. The men were so busy that they did not notice how Sara left.

"Julia? Are you here?"

"A stupid question. Approximately at the same level as 'Are you asleep?'. What do you want, Sara?"

"Checking how you're doing."

"Fine."

Julia was dismissive. Sara's sudden appearance, her involvement with Ivo, all this had made her suspicious. Nor could Julia imagine that Sara was interested in how she was doing.

"I'm not your enemy, Julia. Oliver told me about all of you, so also about the relationship between you and Slade." Sara hesitated. "I don't know what is going on in Slade, but the Mirakuru has an impact not only on the body. It also changes the mind. In the worst case, it makes a person crazy."

Sara paused again. She seemed to be looking for the right words to get through to Julia.

"Oliver is convinced that Slade has really felt something for you. That he loved you. And that the Mirakuru is to blame, how he behaves towards you now. After all that I got to know on the Mirakuru, Oliver might be right."

"He has behaved that way to me before the Mirakuru."

The remark just blurted out from Julia. Sara looked at her helplessly, unable to find a suitable answer to it. But at once Julia did not care that she did not know Sara and did not know if she could trust her.

"It was after the missile attack on our camp."

Julia told Sara completely emotionless what had happened. Sara listened without comment. Some things suddenly seemed to get a sense. But none of them she could tell Julia. At least not now.

"I wish I could give you an explanation, but what concerns relationships, I am a total failure." Sara swallowed. "I slept with my sister's boyfriend."

Julia took a moment until the penny dropped. But with all that had happened, this opening could not shock her. However, for the first time since Sara had appeared Julia had the feeling that she was honest.

"And what next?"

Sara was thankfully about the change of subject and talked about the plans she, Oliver and Slade had forged out.

"I don't think I can help you."

With bowed head, Julia stared at her injured arm. Sara followed her gaze.

"I know, I don't expect that. But you should still know what is happening. In order to be prepared for everything."

"Okay. Thank you."

Sara shrugged. She threw another look at Julia's arm.

"Do you need something? Can I do anything for you?"

"No. But thank you for asking."

Sara nodded.

"I'll be back, if that's okay with you."

This time Julia shrugged.

"I think so."

A faint smile was on Sara's face as she went.

…

Julia was secretly watching Oliver in his daily training. For the first time, he did not complain. On the contrary, he doggedly repeated each exercise until he had achieved his goal.

Finally, the day came when he hit the mark every time. Julia knew what that meant. She grabbed her backpack and went back to the camp.

"Julia!"

Genuinely pleased, Oliver clasped her in his arms. Then he looked at her closely.

"You look better."

"If you say so..."

A shy smile appeared on Julia's face that for a moment covered the sadness in it.

"Julia?"

Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"Shado's herbs, plenty of rest, regular meals and light movement."

"Regular meals?"

Julia's mouth corners twitched.

"Plenty of fish. Um, actually, only fish. I can do fishing with one hand tied behind my back..."

Oliver and Sarah did her a favor and laughed at the weak joke. Then they became serious.

"The time has come. Tomorrow we take the freighter."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Julia's eyes wandered through the wreckage, but Slade was not to be seen.

"He's at Shado's grave."

Oliver's eyes betrayed his guilt, but Julia only nodded.

"If everything turned out as planned, we fetch you tomorrow at first light."

"Oliver, it never goes as it was planned. We three know that perfectly well. I take some more stuff from here and bring it to the cave. Just in case. And then I'll be waiting." Julia sighed. "I wish I could do something to help."

"You do by remaining on the sidelines."

"Yeah, alright, Sara, so I don't distract you." Julia looked impatient. "I know all that, but therefore I don't have an easy time doing nothing."

Determined Julia turned the back to both and collected what she wanted to take with her.

"Good luck."

Spontaneously she clasped Oliver and Sarah in her arms and then ran out of the wreckage. Both looked worried after her.

…

Julia was looking for a place with a view. Not knowing what was going on would be worse than looking at everything.

She watched as Oliver was captured by Ivo's men. And because Julia knew what she had to look for, she also discovered the parachute. The night vision device, which she had taken from the wreckage, was a help. The cargo ship was too far away of her place to hear something, but Julia could see the muzzle flashes and the flames of explosions. Suddenly, the cargo ship changed course, it ran straight for the coast. Julia frowned. It could go aground at any moment and that was not the sense and purpose of this action. Eventually Julia watched how people jumped overboard. Her head slumped to her chest. Despite all the training, the takeover of the ship had failed.

…

At dawn, Julia was watching how people reached the shore and quickly disappeared into the forest. For a moment she wondered if she should go to the plane wreck. With a shake of her head Julia dismissed the thought. She did not know who would be there. And even if her friends had managed it, there still could be a fight any time. She just would be in the way.

Waiting was not really Julia's strength. But she stayed at her viewpoint. Julia would give up this place only when Oliver or Sara would pick her up. Or if she was sure that they were both dead.

Julia saw a small boat that left the freighter and held on the beach. Her heart jumped when she recognized Slade. But even at this distance and observed through binoculars, Julia could see that he was no longer her Slade. He moved differently, had a different posture. Julia breathed deeply a few times, but then she had regained control. No tears, not now. As the boat left the island again, Julia remained quiet. And waited some more.

…

When she watched the submarine appear next to the freighter, Julia had a hunch that whatever was going on down there would be over soon. Julia had no concrete sense of time, but it seemed hours later when the freighter exploded, broke apart and sank. He did not sink complete, because the water was not deep enough. This time Julia could see no one who jumped of the freighter and tried to reach the safety of the shore. She continuously stared through the night vision device, until her eyes watered from the effort. Unsuccessfully.

…

As the sun rose, Julia set out for the arduous path down to the beach. Slowly she walked along the water. Julia was hoping to find survivors and feared to discover washed up dead bodies. In fact, it was neither. Frowning, she looked over to the wreck of the freighter. At various points smoke was rising. The last fire was extinguished before some time. The explosion had been too hard to kill no one. There were also no debris washed ashore.

"The tide...maybe it took them out to sea."

Julia did not even notice that she had expressed her thoughts aloud. She looked blankly into space. With a loud sigh that was more like a sob, Julia came back into the here and now. She walked along the water some more and collected three pieces of driftwood. Then she went up to the tombs of Shado, her and Oliver's fathers. Slowly and laboriously she carved a name in every piece of driftwood. Since Julia worked with the left, the letters looked awkward. Finally, she put the pieces of wood carefully next to the graves and took a step back.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could have been with you."

Tears welled up in Julia's eyes, her throat formed a sob. Resolutely she urged both back.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I promise you that it was not in vain."

Julia turned and left the place of sadness and loss.

…

Her next aim was the plateau on which Slade had kissed her for the first time. She stood motionless for a few minutes, looking out to sea. Then the pain in her forced its way. Like back then Julia screamed her heart out. This time Slade did not come. No one came. Julia screamed louder, wilder. She stopped only when she was hoarse. Then the tears came. Julia collapsed on the plateau, was shaken by sobs.

…

Julia had no idea how long she lay on the plateau, as she slowly calmed down. She was cold, she felt completely drained. Painfully Julia stood up, swaying. With cautious steps she made her way to the cave.

…

Julia could hardly believe that she had finally reached her destination. The sun had already set, and the last part of her journey had been particularly difficult. Exhausted Julia lay down, wrapped in her blanket and closed her eyes. But sleep would not come. Julia's thoughts revolved around experiences and conversations with Slade, Oliver and Shado. Snapshots of an unusual and yet happy time. A time that was lost forever. Again, the tears came. Julia let them run wild. Eventually, the exhaustion got the upper hand and Julia fell asleep.

…

When Julia woke up the morning was quite advanced. She stepped in front of the cave and looked around.

"Okay, enough mourned. It's time that I keep my promise."

Julia led off the fight with the daily routines on Lian Yu.


	6. Chapter 06

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 6**

_a long time later_

The figure ran through the forest like a ghost. There seemed to be no obstacles for her. Fallen trees, several rocks, ditches, the figure jumped over everything. A blurred motion and the bird was dead, pierced by an arrow.

Julia stayed just long enough to pick up the bird, to remove the arrow, to consider it and then put it cleaned back in the quiver. Then she ran on with the same pace. Julia paused again and again briefly to collect edible plants and herbs. Finally she arrived at the beach. Thanks to the bird there would be no fish today. But to make sure it tasted good, it took a little spice. Above the high water line Julia had lined up large stones with hollows. In them she let evaporate sea water to extract salt. Unfortunately there was much bad weather on Lian Yu, so that the yield was mostly meager. But the last few days had been sunny and warm, so Julia was lucky. She carefully scraped the salt from the stones, stowed it in a small leather bag and went on her way back.

On the way she stopped abruptly. Julia stared intently at the footprints in front of her. Due to the size she betted on men's shoes. Someone was on the island.

…

Highly strained Julia followed the tracks. After a short time she realized, which the man's aim was: the plane wreckage. As the forest resulted in the clearing, Julia remained well hidden. She could not see anyone, but smelled the smoke of a fire. Always remaining in the wood in cover, Julia walked round the clearing, until she could approach the wreck from behind. Her eyes now confirmed what her nose had realized first: a fire was burning in the wreck. Silently she put the bird and the bag with the plants down and crept from behind into the wreck.

The attack came quickly, but not unexpected. Julia repelled it with a hard blow of her bow. A jump back brought her out of reach of his arms and legs. With one swift, fluid motion Julia put an arrow on the string and shot. Thanks to a seemingly impossible movement her attacker avoided the arrow by hairsbreadth. Thereby the hood he wore slipped from his head.

"Julia, it's me, Oliver! Do not shoot!"

After a moment of surprise Julia lowered her bow.

"Oliver?"

She shook her head, raised the bow again.

"That cannot be, you're dead. You died in the attack on the freighter."

"No, Julia, I am not. I live."

In spite of the fire there was a dim light in the wreckage. Julia stepped back a few steps, so that sunlight could incident through an opening and could illuminate the man before her. It was Oliver. And again not. Julia was insecure.

"Julia, please."

At Oliver's astonishment, Julia suddenly turned around and ran out of the wreck. He ran after her, but could only see how she disappeared into the forest.

"Damn, she is fast!"

Shaking his head, Oliver returned to the wreck.

…

First, Julia had run aimlessly through the woods, always anxious to move silently and to leave as few traces as possible. Then she went to the graves. Since Julia had taken the driftwood there, she had not been here. She did not need this place to remember her friends. And her lost love.

"I don't understand that..."

Confused, she reached out her hand and touched with her fingertips the piece of wood on which was Oliver's name.

"You died...you cannot be here..."

In Julia's head, her thoughts were spinning aimlessly in circles.

"Have I been alone for too long? Do I go crazy now?"

Julia sighed. There was only one way to find that out.

…

This time Julia chose the direct route across the clearing. She had crossed this approximately half as Oliver stepped off the plane wreck. He went slowly to meet Julia. When they were only a few yards away from each other, both stopped.

Oliver looked at the young woman before him. When Julia was stranded on Lian Yu, she wore a short haircut and had a few pounds too much on the hips. Her figure was soft and very feminine, her skin more pale. Now she wore her reddish-brown hair in a thick braid that hung down her back. Her body had not an ounce of fat as he was told by the very short, sleeveless shirt that she wore. Instead, Julia had built up muscles. Slightly surprised Oliver perceived that her abdominal muscles showed a six-pack. Her skin was tanned evenly by the many time outdoors. Julia looked stunning. That she was not aware of this made her even more attractive.

Julia looked at the young man before her. When she met Oliver, he often seemed like an overgrown boy. The rather long hair and clean-shaven face had supported this picture yet. A big contrast to this was the sinewy, muscular body that he had gotten as a result of the many training with Slade and Shado. His eyes had been open and friendly most of the time. Unless he had complained about something. Now Oliver wore his hair very short and a three-day beard. His clothes hid the body. But Julia had an idea that Oliver was now more toned than before. His gaze was withdrawn, but the hesitant smile with which he looked at her, was in his eyes. When Oliver had approached Julia, his movements had reminded her of a cat. Whatever had happened to him, had made Oliver a man, in fact a dangerous one.

The whole situation was surreal. Julia felt like talking to a ghost. Oliver was not sure whether he knew the woman in front of him yet.

"Where have you been, if you have not been killed on the freighter? What about Sara and Slade? Do they also live? And why didn't you get me out of this fucking hell? How long have you been here? Why didn't you look for me, when you're here again? "

The questions were just bursting out of Julia, she downright forgot to breathe. The hesitant smile on Oliver's face deepened, but was also sad at the same time. With outstretched, open hand Oliver walked over to Julia, wanted to close the distance between them. But Julia's eyes became suspicious and she stepped back immediately. Abruptly, Oliver stood still and lowered his hand, but held Julia's gaze.

"A lot of questions to which there are no short answer. Maybe you come to the camp and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Julia looked past Oliver at the wreck. Her gaze became tortured. Before she could answer Oliver, her stomach growled, reminding Julia at the bird and the bag with plants that were behind the aircraft. That clinched it for her and she nodded.

"I was fishing this morning. I could prepare it for us..."

Expectantly Oliver looked at Julia, glad that she would come. A smile played about her mouth.

"How would it be, moreover, with grilled chicken substitute and vegetables? Or is your fish so big that we will eat our fill?"

Oliver smiled, this time without restrictions. So there was also something that had not changed. Julia's pragmatic manner, which she had in common with Slade, was still present.

"Oh, it's soooo big!"

With a deadly serious look Oliver spread his arms. Julia's answer was just as serious.

"For sure. Probably like my bird. That's about as big as an ostrich."

For a moment, both retained their serious faces and then broke out together in laughter.

Startled, Julia put her hand over her mouth. How could she just laugh? Like a turtle in its shell Julia retreated into herself.

Given Julia's reaction Oliver likewise stopped laughing. His face became expressionless. That would become difficult.

…

During cooking and the meal, Oliver and Julia spoke only the bare minimum with each other. Julia was not ready to open up to Oliver. And he made a lot of thoughts about the answers to Julia's questions.

"You wanted to give me answers. Tell me what happened on the freighter. And afterwards."

Oliver nodded slowly. Initially hesitant, he told about the events. How his friend became his enemy. About Sarah's death. And how heavy debris saved his life because they buried Slade under themselves.

"I had the choice: to give Slade the remedy or to kill him. I desperately wanted to see my friend in Slade. But he has threatened all the people who mean something to me. He was so full of hate...I didn't think twice and pushed him an arrow in the eye."

Julia gasped.

"You have killed Slade instead of giving him the remedy? Didn't it occurred to you that the Mirakuru has spoken out of him? That he would have been himself again after the remedy?"

"Yes, Julia, I have killed my friend because I was not willing to take the risk. The risk that he would have tortured or killed you because we are friends and I care about you."

"For sure. That's why you left me on Lian Yu."

Julia's voice was caustic. The contempt in her eyes hurt Oliver, but he held her gaze.

"You should probably let me finish what I have to say before you judge me. Or hates my guts, like Slade did at the end."

Oliver told about Hong Kong and A.R.G.U.S., about his escape attempts and the steps that Amanda Waller took against him. His voice sounded so distant as if he spoke about another person.

"That's why I never mentioned you or tried to get you from Lian Yu. I did not want them to do to you the same thing. And I had trusted in you to survive here. That Shado and Slade had taught you what needed for it."

Oliver stopped. He had said all he could and wanted to say.

"You haven't told for how long you have been here, and if you wanted to tell me about your...return."

"I'm only back for a few days. And yes, I wanted to talk to you. But I first needed a little time for me. That being said, you're not easy to find. I have always seen your tracks, but could not find out where you have your camp."

Questioning Oliver looked at Julia.

"I'm just cautious. On this island you must always be prepared for everything."

This Oliver could not argue with. Julia stood up.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but that all..."

Julia looked at Oliver and only could see Slade's murderer, not a friend. She also felt herself let down by him. Of course, Oliver had explanations for everything. But at the moment Julia could not or wanted not accept this.

"Where are you going?"

"Get away from here." Julia stared at the wreckage. "I can't stay here anymore. Too many bad memories."

"And where can I find you?"

"Nowhere. I know where to find you." After a few steps, Julia turned to Oliver order. "Do not try to find my camp. This won't agree with you. You would probably find out that you're not the only one who can kill a friend."

Julia ran off and Oliver watched her expressionless as she disappeared into the trees.

…

Despite Julia's warning Oliver tried to find her camp, but without success. He found multiple traces of her, but always ended in an impasse. The island was big enough to hide. In addition, Julia had had more than enough time to explore it and find a safe place to hide. Therefore, Oliver quitted the search sometime. When Julia would be ready, she would appear at him.

…

Julia watched out from a hiding place, as Oliver tried to follow her traces. Since the sinking of the Amazo she had lived alone on Lian Yu. Still, she had always behaved as if the opposite was true. A lesson that had Slade drummed into her again and again und which was confirmed by Ivo's appearance. Julia felt both relieved and disappointed at Oliver's unsuccessful attempts. Relieved because she apparently did everything correctly when covering her traces. Disappointed because Julia was after a confrontation with Oliver. Slade's assassination by Oliver and that he had left her, seethed in her. A physical altercation, in which she could shellac Oliver would have been a valve to get rid of this anger. Unfortunately, Oliver offered Julia no chance.

The only, even if only short-term, relief for Julia was excessive physical exercise. She ran in a high pace through the forest that was more than unusually for her, sought out the most difficult climbing tours and swam in the not safe ocean currents. Once Julia but was back in her camp, the anger seethed in her again. Finally, Julia was clear that she had to find another way.

The next day, Julia went straight off after sunrise and was looking for a quiet spot on the beach. First she did, like every day, Thai Chi. Then Julia sat down and looked at the sea. With the help of breathing exercises that Shado had shown her, she calmed her pulse and heartbeat. When Julia felt calm enough, she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the sea and let her mind wander.

…

"I didn't expect to ever see you again, except for a few blurred tracks in the woods."

Oliver looked at Julia. She held a few fish in her hand and waited. Julia's face showed nothing of what was going on inside her.

"Come in. What about the fish?"

"An offer for a truce."

"I didn't know that we are at war."

Both stared blankly at themselves, unsure of how it should go on. Was there anything left of their friendship? Or had the events destroyed every trace of it?

…

As a few days before Julia and Oliver prepared the meal together and mostly in silence. And as a few days before Julia was the first to begin to speak after both had eaten and she came straight to the point.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had given Slade the remedy instead of killing him?"

"Of course, countless times. Slade was my friend. Before the operation against the freighter he has called me his brother. But thanks to the Mirakuru, Slade also was crazy. It has healed his body and made him almost invulnerable, but it has destroyed his spirit, his essence. The man on the freighter, who has tortured me, had nothing more in common with the man who was our friend."

"How can you be so sure about that? Maybe the remedy would have made him again him himself."

"Perhaps, Julia, but I don't think so. I think the Mirakuru damages the brain. Sara was also of this opinion on the basis of the research that Ivo has operated. The remedy may reverse the physical consequences of Mirakuru, but I could not and cannot imagine that it's doing the same with brain damage. And there's something else."

Oliver wondered how he was able to report Julia gentle about it, but there was no gentle way to say this to someone.

"In the submarine, before I gave Slade the Mirakuru, he has told Shado that he loves her. And that he was sorry not to have confessed his feelings to her earlier."

In a helpless gesture, Oliver raised his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you that, the whole situation was bad enough. But maybe Slade was not the man we assumed him to be already before the Mirakuru."

Julia thought about the time after the missile attack, about Slade's completely different behavior towards her. Could Slade have suffered from head injuries which had caused these changes in his behavior? If so, the Mirakuru had probably made them worse.

Oliver had the feeling to see how the thoughts were racing in Julia's head back and forth. Before the appearance of Ivo he had never thought of anything but that Slade loved Julia. Therefore, Oliver had no explanation for his declaration of love to Shado. He wished very much to withhold the cruel truth from her. But Oliver knew something for sure: With Julia he would just come clean if he would answer truthfully and openly all the questions.

"A.R.G.U.S."

"What about it?"

Oliver was a bit taken aback by the change of subject.

"You said that you told them nothing about me, so that they didn't do the same with me as with you. Why are you so sure that they would have tried that? Perhaps they just had taken me home."

Oliver shook his head.

"No, absolutely not. Okay, maybe they wouldn't have tried to train you as an agent. But Amanda Waller would never have let you go home. Your knowledge of the existence of A.R.G.U.S. would have made you a risk. Probably you had been executed."

Julia did not show up her shock on this response. But still she was not through with all questions.

"Will A.R.G.U.S. show up here sometime?"

"I don't know."

To this Julia did not know anything more to say. Frowning, she stared into the fire. Oliver cleared his throat.

"May I ask you also a few questions?"

Julia looked penetrating at Oliver, then she nodded wordlessly.

"How did you survive? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for that. But you didn't go well, as we have tried to take over the Amazo."

Julia was silent for a moment, lost in memories.

"I often wanted to give up. But then I had to think about how you three have fought for my life. Twice. That wouldn't have been fair towards you, if I hadn't kept up. It took a few weeks until I was well again. Shado's herbs have played a big part on that. I could make traps and fish, but I still had often starved. It was Slade's idea to train me as a left-hander. When the arm was healed, I repeated his and Shado's tutorials, but with the left. Also, I have laboriously learned all the other things I had been doing with the right now to do with the left. Eventually it was as normal as before to do everything with the right. And then I got bored."

"What?"

Puzzled, Oliver looked at Julia, who smiled to herself.

"Well, there's not much to do. With the four of us it was something else. We talked, trained together or just had fun." Spontaneously a happy smile appeared on Julia's face. "Do you remember the crazy football game? My first after all. Football is not very common in Germany. I had a lot of fun."

"We all had."

Oliver smiled. They had interpreted the Football Rules very freely and mostly made nonsense. Four adults who had acted like children and just had enjoyed it. Julia's smile faded slowly.

"Well, anyway, I needed something that busied myself. First, I looked for a place for a new camp. The aircraft wreckage and Yao Fei's cave were burdened with too many memories. When I was finished with my new home, I, uh, made sport. Running, jumping, climbing, swimming, whatever occurred to me. To make it more interesting, I have eventually taken the bow to it. Well, you see the result before yourself."

"And your arm?"

Julia stared at her right arm on which she wore a combination of forearm guard and glove. Reluctantly, she opened the lacing and showed Oliver her scarred forearm.

"I don't have the strength in it like before the accident, but everything else is fine. Shado has done a good job." Julia pointed to her forearm guard. "Shado was about to make me something like that. She told me in detail of it. Was not easy to make that thing."

Oliver knew how badly injured Julia had been back then. The scars confirmed his memories. The more surprising it was how good she came along with it. Julia felt uncomfortable to let Oliver see her scars. She quickly put her arm guard on again. Curiously Oliver observed how skilled she did this. Julia had definitely come to terms with her handicap.

When Julia was done, she looked expectantly at Oliver. Did he have any more questions? She hoped not.

Oliver tried to read in Julia's face. It made her uncomfortable to answer his questions, but she did it anyway. Perhaps not always as detailed as he had hoped, but that was her right.

"What's next?"

"I don't understand..."

"With us. I know you're mad at me, Julia. But we are both here now. So, what's next?"

This time Julia tried to read in Oliver's face. But during his time at A.R.G.U.S. he had learned the perfect blank expression.

"I don't know, Oliver. I would like to continue where we have stopped. As friends who care about each other. But too much has happened. We are both no longer the people we were back then."

"That's right. But maybe the people we are now could also be friends. Besides us, there is no one on Lian Yu."

Julia shrugged. Oliver said nothing she had not already said so herself. Could she look at him and not always think of Slade? Or of Shado? Probably not. But that was not the point. Julia made a decision.

"I've always believed that real friendship will turn out in difficult times. Who sticks with you, if you feel lousy, is a true friend. If I can't be your friend now, when the times are difficult, then when?"

Slade had tried to teach Oliver to trust no one but himself and not to bind to anyone. As Oliver was not willing to adopt this way of thinking as his own at that time, him and Slade had finally become friends. Without the Mirakuru and Shado's death, they probably would still be friends today. His time at A.R.G.U.S. had Oliver taught that there were times when he needed Slade's way of thinking in order to survive. But here and now was not the time. Here and now he needed Julia's friendship, even if he could not put this into words. Besides, Oliver was sure that Julia felt vice versa. He relied on that.

Julia watched Oliver's facial expressions. He did not show much of what he thought or felt. But the little was enough for her.

"I'll suggest a deal, Oliver."

Abruptly, his face became completely expressionless. A deal did not fit in with true friendship. Julia's mouth corners twitched when she saw Oliver's reaction.

"You teach me. For that I will show you my camp."

"What shall I teach you? You came perfectly clear here."

The smile to Julia's mouth disappeared, her expression became serious.

"I want to learn to fight properly. More than what Slade and Shado could teach me in a few months. Teach me Mandarin and any other foreign language that you know, so that my head finally gets back to work. Teach me everything what you can do and I don't."

Oliver looked penetrating at Julia. He understood her need for mental challenge. That she was intelligent, he, Shado and Slade had discovered quickly. In the few common months there had been enough things that Julia had to learn, so that her head and body were constantly busy. She had got on Slade's nerves so long until he had started to teach her a few words in Spanish. If Shado taught Oliver Mandarin, Julia had always made long ears. None of them had understood how she had coped with this thirst of knowledge in her old life. According to her stories, it had been fairly uniform without big challenges.

"That would be a bad deal for me." This time Oliver's mouth corners were twitching. "You get pretty much just for the location of your camp that I could discover for sure on my own in time, even without your help. I want more."

"And what?"

"We teach each other everything that the other can't do."

This time Julia looked penetrating at Oliver. Then she held out her hand.

"Deal?"

Firmly, Oliver grabbed Julia's hand.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 07

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

Please note: x = original script

**Chapter 7**

_a long time__later_

"I think I'm ready, Jules."

"Oliver..."

Julia looked unhappy at him. At some point Oliver had started to address her with this nickname if something was really important to him. Meanwhile, he only called her 'Julia' if they had a disagreement.

"Don't you want to go back? To your friends, your family?"

"They think for years that I'm dead. Besides, I had not much of both."

"You don't need to accompany me, you can stay here."

Julia snorted and glared at Oliver. Finally, she relented.

"One request: no lies."

"What do you mean?"

"About most of the things we have experienced on Lian Yu and...um…outside, we cannot, we must not talk to anyone. This means that we must lie to friends, family, employer, whomever. I can live with that, because these lies protect us. But I want no lies between us. I could not bear it."

Oliver looked thoughtfully at Julia.

"And what if I don't want to tell you something?"

"Then tell me that. I can live with the fact that you don't want to talk to me about something. I could not live with asking me all the time, if that what you're telling me is the truth or a lie. In the long run it will destroy our friendship. And I don't want that, because it is too important to me."

"Me too. Agreed, no lies between us, no matter what happens."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

…

Oliver just flew over the island. Finally he reached the place where he had deposited the arrows. A shot and the piled up stack of driftwood went up in flames. Oliver left his place first when the boat changed course.

On the beach Julia was waiting for him with their stuff. He knew that she was not so determined to return as he was. She went with him because she did not want to stay alone on Lian Yu. For some reason, Julia seemed to have no need to return to civilization. His attempts to get behind it had failed. Julia could be extremely stubborn. One of the reasons why she had survived on Lian Yu on her own.

…

The Chinese fishermen took good care of the two bedraggled-looking shipwrecked, and brought them safely to the mainland.

…

With great astonishment Julia had noted, what floodgates opened, when one was called Oliver Queen. He had tried to prepare her for that, but Julia had not believed Oliver. Having struggled through a mob of photographers, Julia sat shivering on her hotel bed in one of the two bedroom of the suite, which Oliver had rented. When there was a knock at her door, Julia was startled and immediately reached for her bow. Of course it was not there. It knocked again.

"Jules, are you okay?...Jules, I'm coming in now."

Oliver tried not to show what he thought at Julia's sight. She had retreated to the corner of the room, which was farthest from the door, and taken a defensive position. The weapon of choice was one of the night table lamps from which she had removed the lamp shade.

"Jules, I'm really sorry. I had expected some hype, but not to this extent. Tomorrow, we'll fly to Starling City. On the grounds of my family we'll have rest from the paparazzi." Thoughtfully, he looked at her. "Unless you've changed your mind and you want to go directly to Germany. In that case, I'll let you book a corresponding flight."

Julia slowly relaxed. It was stupid to react that way. But after a few years on a desert island she could not change her behavior at a moment's notice.

"No, I can't do that...I mean, to go to Germany alone. I'm not ready for that. The phone calls to my parents were bad enough. To stand right in front of them...that's...no, I can't."

Oliver nodded.

"Well, then all things stay as we've talked it over. Actually, I had come to ask if you want to go to dinner with me. But perhaps we'd better call the room service."

Julia was torn between the possibilities. The opportunity to stay in the suite was tempting. But at some point she would have to face life out there. She could start with it now. In addition, she had never been in her life in Hong Kong.

"Okay, let's go out for a meal. And maybe, of course, only if you like, do you think you could you show me a little bit of Hong Kong?"

Oliver smirked. The frightened young woman was gone. This was the Julia he knew. Brave and curious about the world. He did not want to think about his last visit to Hong Kong. But to show Julia a few sights would not kill him. For a moment Oliver wished to be able to see the world through the same curious eyes as Julia. Well, tonight he would at least try.

"All right. I'll come up with something. And maybe you dress something nice."

Oliver pointed to the open wardrobe. He had bought a selection of garments for Julia, but so far she had only worn jeans and T-shirt and just looked suspicious at the rest.

"If you wish, the hotel has a beauty salon. If you say that you are with Oliver Queen, they'll certainly work you in. And you charge it to our room bill."

"Oliver, I'm not such a woman..."

"Why don't you give it a try, Jules? If it's not your thing, you never have to do it again."

Julia sighed.

"I think about it. But I really don't want that you spend so much money for me. I can never repay you."

This time Oliver sighed.

"Julia, we've done that. So far I have made a lot of nonsense with my family fortune during my life. Let me please do something good this time. A room with a breathtaking view, a few new clothes, a visit to the beauty salon, a first class flight, these are expenses that come under the also-ran. Enjoy it, have fun, let yourself be pampered. Let me do something for you. And never say again that you want to repay me."

It was obvious that Oliver was really disappointed with her behavior. He had really want to rejoice her by doing all these things. Julia nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to enjoy the luxury. At least a little bit."

…

Excited, Julia stood in front of the big mirror in her room and looked at herself. The staff at the beauty salon had done a great job. Her auburn hair shone like polished wood and fell in soft waves down her back. The makeup was understated, due to her skin color in natural tones. And she had chosen a simple, comfortable dress. Julia was not aware that it accentuated her toned figure. After a few test steps, however, she had exchanged the high heels into flat sandals. This time Julia did not get a panic attack when it knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Wow!"

Oliver was thunderstruck. This could not be his Jules? Sure, he was not blind and he had already noticed on Lian Yu that she was attractive. But the woman who now stood face-to-face with him was stunningly beautiful. He smiled.

"You look incredibly, Jules, really. Let me have a closer look."

He took her hand and let Julia rotate around herself a few times.

"Absolutely gorgeous. All men will dislocate their necks because they want to look after you."

Julia laughed pretty embarrassed.

"What about the shoes?"

Oliver pointed to the high heels, which were lying on the ground. This time Julia became red with embarrassment.

"I cannot walk on them..."

"This is maybe even better. If we do a little sightseeing in Hong Kong, they are rather impractical. Come on, let's go."

Outside the hotel waited a limousine. Oliver exchanged a few words in Mandarin with the driver, then they went off. Wide-eyed Julia marveled at everything Oliver showed her. And he was right. Wherever she appeared, the men looked after her. Finally, the driver took them to a restaurant. Immediately after Julia had entered she noticed that all guests were locals. With a friendly smile Oliver spoke to the receptionist in fluent Mandarin. Instantly her restrained, a little repellent face brightened and she led Julia and Oliver to a table. Julia glanced at the menu, which had been brought by a waiter, and put it promptly away. She could not read Chinese characters. When asked by the waiter she placed an order without a menu. Her Mandarin was not as smooth as Oliver's, but the waiter understood her. Oliver smiled.

"Nevertheless, our linguistic courses have already paid off."

Julia laughed. The evening had been up to now a complete success. If the food would taste, this would be a perfect end.

…

Tired, Julia left the plane behind Oliver. The flight in first class had been very pleasant, but also quite long. This time it was Oliver who was tense. Julia watched as he repeatedly reached for something that was not there. Probably his bow, Julia suspected. On Lian Yu both had never been without bow, arrow and a knife. The last few days without weapons had made them both nervous.

…

Julia looked at the doctor. Oliver's mother had insisted that both should be looked at thoroughly, although this already had be done in Hong Kong. Stoic she endured every investigation, every test. Finally, the doctor just confirmed the diagnosis, which had already been created in Hong Kong. Julia was physically healthy. The forearm injury had been amateurish supplied. Possibly an operation could restore one or the other, but after such a long time that was unlikely. Since Julia had no pain, she should eventually consider a plastic surgery in order to remove the ugly scars. Reluctantly, the doctor raised the issue of therapy. When he saw Julia's icy gaze, he dropped it immediately.

…

"Ready?"

"Yeah, finally. I don't think that the doctors could calm my mother."

"The traces of the past few years on your body are not to be overlooked and quite frightening. Certainly, especially for a mother. You should feel sympathetic to her and be patient with her. Her presumed dead son has appeared after five years. With the confirmation that her husband died in the shipwreck. Besides, you're in the company of a totally strange woman. Your mother is overwhelmed by a lot of things."

"I know, but that doesn't make it easier."

"How is it going on?"

"Tomorrow morning we drive to the family estate. Some people from my past will probably get in touch with me and will want to see me. There may be a welcome party. I can't tell you. But I want you just to do what you are in the mood for and take you as much time as you need for everything. I've already made clear to my mother that you belong to the family for me and I expect that you will be treated accordingly."

"What did you tell your mother, how we are relate to each other?"

"The truth: We are friends and have helped each other to survive the time on Lian Yu."

"Will she believe this?"

"No idea. Does it matter?"

"We will see."

…

It was difficult for Julia to carry off her big astonishment. The family home was huge. A housing project from Germany would fit well in it. The furnishing inside made Julia to keep her elbows close to her body and to steered clear of everything that looked expensive - and that was actually pretty much every object.

"Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing." x

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you. It's Walter...Walter Steele." x

"You remember Walter, your father's friend of the company." x

Julia felt quite superfluous. Oliver's mother simply ignored her. She did not at all agree with Julia staying here until further notice. But Moira was not willing to fight with Oliver on the first day of his return. To Julia's mouth twitched a smile, as Oliver ditched his mother and Walter to greet the maid.

"It's good to see you, Raisa." x

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn called. He wants to meet you for dinner." x

Julia heard the clatter of a door. Shortly after, a young woman came down the stairs.

"Hey, sis." x

"I knew it. I knew you were alive. I've missed you so much." x

"You were with me the whole time." x

The affection between the siblings was not to be overlooked. Julia smiled a little wistfully. She was an only child.

"Thea, this is Julia. Jules, my sister Thea."

Curious Oliver's sister looked at her as they shook hands.

"Sis, Julia stays for a while. Be nice to her, okay?"

"Sure, Ollie."

…

Unsure Julia looked at her reflection. Was she dressed correctly? She had no idea what was appropriate for an informal dinner. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"I wanted to take you to dinner." Oliver frowned. "All right, Jules?"

"Not really."

Oliver looked at her expectantly.

"That's not my world, Oliver. I'm afraid to touch anything because it is probably worth more than my annual salary. Before the shipwreck of course. I've never had employees and am used to do everything on my own. I think I've offended Raisa because I unpacked my bag on my own. I don't know when I may speak and when not. I don't even know if I am properly dressed for dinner. And what if I do something wrong during dinner? Using the wrong fork or the wrong glass? Or say something, which is not appropriate? I don't want to embarrass you, Oliver."

"You won't, Jules, no matter what happens. You just can't do that. Just be yourself. If someone doesn't like the way you are, it's his or her fault not yours. Raisa it is not used to anyone doing anything oneself in this house. You have not offended her with certainty, but just confused. And believe me, Thea and I have broken a lot in this house, which was expensive. It doesn't depend on a few parts more or less."

The last sentence was let loose by Oliver with a big grin, which was answered by Julia with a faint smile.

"And you're dressed just right. It's a family dinner, no reception. We are among us. Everything is in order. So, I'm hungry, let's go already."

…

Julia stood in the doorway to Oliver's room and saw how he attacked his mother because she had awakened him. Horrified by his behavior, Oliver stepped back and apologized distraught at Moira. Walter led out his frightened wife.

"Oliver?"

Julia approached him cautiously. On the island neither of them would ever have come up with the idea of waking the other by touch. In any case, no longer since Ivo's appearance. For this the attack mode with both was too close under the surface.

"Oliver?"

Julia knelt in front of him and looked straight in his eyes. Oliver nodded barely noticeable. He was back from Lian Yu. She gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Your mother is doing well, she only had a scare."

Again Oliver nodded barely noticeable, the horror of what happened still on his face. Julia got up and closed the window. Then she went into the bathroom and took a towel. Julia gently dried the distracted Oliver.

"Go to bed, Oliver. The time to sleep on the ground is over."

Still without a word, Oliver complied her request. He curled up in fetal position and gazed into space. Julia tucked him up, then lay down beside him and stroked him lovingly.

"It's over, Oliver. It's over."

When he finally had fallen asleep, Julia silently left his room. She did not notice that Moira watched her.

In her room, Julia went to the window and stared out into the storm. She had an idea of what was going round in Oliver's head. A weather situation like this set off memories with her too, and indeed no good ones. She always felt the waves braking over her head.

…

With a look in the mirror Julia controlled her appearance. The clothes were clean and showed no undue views. Her hairstyle was simple and neat, Julia had totally dispensed with make-up. She hoped to find mercy in Moira's eyes that way. When Julia opened the door, Oliver stood before her, who was about to knock on it.

"Morning, Jules." With searching eyes Oliver looked at Julia. "May I come in for a moment?"

"For sure. After all this is your home."

Oliver waited until Julia had closed the door.

"Jules, as long as you're here, this is your room. Without your permission nobody is allowed to enter, not even the staff if you do not want. You just have to say it."

With a raised eyebrow Julia looked at him. She was pretty sure that Moira Queen saw that quite differently.

"About last night..."

"Don't worry about it, Oliver. Your mother is wondering what happened to you that you react that way. But I doubt that she will respond to you directly."

"I wanted to say thank you. That you...well, that you were there and you stayed with me."

Julia put him off, wanted to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Oliver.

"I know exactly, Jules, how you feel in this weather. I have witnessed it. Nevertheless, you took care of me. So, thank you."

There was something in Oliver's voice, in his face, which made it clear to Julia, how important this moment was for him. Therefore, she returned Oliver's open look and nodded very slightly.

"You're welcome."

A smile broke from Oliver's serious face.

"Then let's have breakfast. We should make a few plans for the day. What do you have in mind?"

Chatting they both went down.

…

"Mr. Diggle, I understand that Oliver gets a bodyguard because of the kidnapping. But I? This is ridiculous! I'm neither rich nor famous, and therefore certainly not a potential target for kidnappers."

"I understand you, Miss Schmidt. But you are a friend of Oliver Queen. The media have reported about you. This makes you a potential target. Unfortunately, I must insist that Mr. Moran accompanies you."

Julia sighed and shook her head. She had loved to show John Diggle how well she could take care of herself. But unfortunately that was not possible. Julia could not and did not want to answer the questions that would entail this. She turned to the inconspicuous man in a suit and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Moran. I want to stroll into town a little. If you get the car, I'll wait at the entrance for you."

The man nodded curtly and disappeared.

"Probably not very talkative, your employee, Mr. Diggle. And don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Once Mr. Moran begins to show deficits, I'll break the window shopping and do something that promotes his manhood."

With dead-art face Julia uttered these words. They made at least Diggle's mouth corners twitching.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Schmidt. Have fun shopping."

…

Slowly, Julia got used to be among people again. Window shopping, museum visits and similar ventures helped her. Her bodyguard remained silent and unobtrusive at her side, no matter what Julia undertook. When she decided to stop off somewhere, Julia insisted that Greg Moran sat to her and also ordered something. By the time he was a little more open and the two even chatted. Towards his boss Greg Moran said only that Julia did go in many stores, but rarely bought anything. A fact that both surprised.

Unfortunately, John Diggle had not been so lucky with Oliver. He disappeared faster than Diggle could turn around. Every time when Diggle equally angry and irritated returned without Oliver Julia struggled to hide her grin. The questions and assumptions, whereto he always disappeared, bothered not only the bodyguard, but also Oliver's family and friends. Oliver finally issued a statement that made everyone happy. It matched the spoiled playboy who he was before the shipwreck. But Julia knew that it did not fit to the man who Oliver was now. She said nothing about it and stayed out of everything.

…

"It is time that I go, Oliver."

"What?" Astonished Oliver looked at Julia. "Where will you go? I thought we were going to spend the evening together. Did you forget another appointment?"

"No, Oliver, this is our night. I mean, it's time for me to go to Germany. I now live a few weeks in Starling City. It was a great time, but I think I should go back to my old life."

"Why? You feel really comfortable here."

"How do you know how I feel? You're never there."

Julia's voice was factual, without reproach.

"Jules..."

"Oliver, it's okay. I don't know to where you disappear, but I know what you're doing."

Oliver stared expressionless at Julia. She spoke softly, no one in this restaurant could hear her. Nevertheless, this topic was a risk.

"You're Oliver Queen, the returned son and brother. You're Oliver Queen, the party animal and playboy. Oliver Queen, the future nightclub owner. And you're Oliver Queen, the vigilante, also known as 'The Hood'."

Oliver's self-control was perfect. He did not let show how surprised he was by Julia's statement.

"With all these roles you have to play, two things are missed out: our friendship and, more importantly, you yourself. Do you even know who you really are?"

Julia worried honest to him, Oliver knew that. And he had to admit that she was right. He really had not paid enough attention to her. Julia, however, had observed him well and learned more than she should.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm just worried that you have no backing for your dangerous...uh…work. And that you lose yourself. Please be careful, okay?"

Julia grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You're right, Jules, I should have spent more time with you, take care of you. I'm sorry. I'm going to change that, so you don't have to go."

"I go because it's time, not because of you, Oliver. My life is in Germany, not in Starling City. Look, I'm here at your expense or that of your family. For you, that's fine, but I've always taken care of myself and do not feel so well with it. Thanks to your help and generosity, I was able to leave the island behind me. Now I want to take my life back into my own hands. To look for a job, a home of my own. To see my friends again. To become boring and normal again."

"You are surely many things, Jules, but certainly not boring. About the 'normal' we can discuss." Oliver looked seriously at Julia. "You don't have to go back to Germany to live your life. You can also find a job here and also look for an apartment. I'll help you. You needn't do this alone. And before you start it, you're going to make a holiday in Germany, so you can see your friends."

"A nice idea, Oliver, but no, I will return. If you have time, we will Skype. And maybe, if I have settled in, you leave the bad boys alone for a while and visit me sometime."

Julia did not really believe at it that also noted Oliver.

"It's not long until Christmas. Stay at least over the holidays in Starling City yet. The Queen Family is having a big party every year. It would be nice if you would take part. We could dance together."

Julia smiled, but shook her head.

"You said it yourself: Christmas and family. Although mine isn't great, but my return from the dead and the holidays, both together certainly will make for a good time."

Oliver shrugged. Unfortunately, no more arguments did come in his mind with which he was able to convince Julia. It was her life.

…

Outside the restaurant, Oliver linked arms with Julia.

"Okay, this is our night, Jules. What would you like to do now?"

"No idea. I've expected that you would end the evening after my disclosure."

"Jules, I'm not happy that you want to go. Because I'll miss you and I'll be sad without you. But we both decide on our lives, now that we can do that again. Whatever happens, Jules, you're always here at home, don't forget that. And now we'll have fun."

Oliver spoke briefly with Diggle, who had been waiting at a discreet distance. Julia was curious to see where to end up, but did not ask. Oliver wanted to surprise her, so she would give him the pleasure.

…

"This is amazing!"

With bright eyes Julia enjoyed the view of Starling City. The illuminated city was truly a breathtaking sight.

"Let me guess: you've been here more than once in female company. The romantic view made the women...um...willingly."

"No comment."

Oliver's face became expressionless, but in his eye was a slight wink.

"Thank you."

Julia let Oliver clasp her in his arms. Silently they looked at the sea of lights.

…

"And here I'm going to put the bar. I figure that illuminated gears could be the decoration. Possibly some other items that were produced here before."

"Sounds really good. I love it that you will establish the reference to the steel plant. And that you bring jobs to the area."

"Yeah, but that will not make up for what my father did. It is just a drop in the bucket."

"You do not know that, Oliver. Once your club is running, perhaps other companies will settle here, creating more jobs."

"I hope so. But I have brought you here not only because of the club. I wanted to show you something else."

"Okay..."

Expectantly, Julia followed him. She was surprised when Oliver opened a door to the basement. The surprise was even greater when Julia saw the cellar. Immediately it was obvious to her what Oliver showed her. The icing on the cake, however, was John Diggle, who was waiting in the hiding place for them.

"So, here you have disappeared. Really nice, your hideout has a certain charm..."

Curiously, Julia looked around. The hideout was a combination of workshops, training room, chemistry laboratory and an arsenal. With expert view she looked at the arrows that Oliver had made. While Julia looked around, Oliver opened the wooden box, which he had brought from Lian Yu, and took out a bow.

"Want to try out the new arrows?"

"You took my bow?"

The grip felt familiar, although Julia had not had a bow in hand since leaving the island.

"Here."

Oliver gave Julia a quiver. Thoughtfully, she looked at the bow. Somehow Julia had thought that she would never take a gun in her hand again after her return from Lian Yu. But it felt good. During her time in the island the bow had become a part of her, as well as her knife. Julia took a deep breath and reached for the quiver. Quickly she had put it on.

"I'm ready."

Oliver threw a couple of tennis balls in the air. Diggle, who had observed the whole, was quite amazed when Julia, not less unerringly as Oliver in this exercise, nailed all balls to the wall. Julia nodded satisfied.

"The arrows are really good. You're really great at that."

"Oh, you realize this only now?"

Oliver grinned at Julia. But she gave him a playful slap with the bow before they put it with a smile back to the wooden box.

"You haven't forgotten anything, Jules."

"One don't give up years of practice in a couple of weeks." Julia threw an unreadable look at Oliver. "But I still won't change my opinion because of that. You chose to fulfill your father's wish and to get Starling City rid of the black sheep as 'The Hood'. I want to be the unobtrusive, nice office worker, whose most exciting experience is a final sale in the next shoe store. But you don't need to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't have shown you this here."

Julia glanced over at Diggle. He had silently followed everything the whole time.

"It is good that you have a partner who gives you backing. However, I don't know whether I should worry more or less now." Julia's eyes wandered between the two men back and forth and sighed. "Definitely more."

…

One last time, Julia clasped Oliver in her arms.

"Thanks for everything, Oliver. Please take care of yourself, okay? I don't like being in hospitals, not even as a visitor. Got it?"

"Jules, I'm going to miss you too. And you get in touch if you need help. Or just someone to talk to. Got it?"

The two exchanged a faint smile. Then Julia came over to Diggle and also hugged him, making him honestly taken aback.

"Take good care of yourself, Mr. Diggle. Your protégé tends to a...ahem...adventurous lifestyle."

Julia gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she turned away, Diggle took her hand.

"John, Miss Schmidt. And please take care of yourself too. Not always life is so quiet and boring as we possibly plan."

"Julia, please. And that's become clear to me a few years ago. For this a panicky, fat man and a storm have caused."

Julia pressed his hand firmly and then went through the security gate. She did not turned around anymore so that the men could not see her tears.


	8. Chapter 08

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 8**

_about three __months later, somewhere in Germany_

"Hello?"

"How is he?"

"What?"

"You can get news from Starling City also in Germany. There is being reported that 'The Hood' is broken into Queen Consolidated and was shot by Moira Queen. So, John, how is he?"

"He will recover, Julia. It was close, but Oliver will soon be back in order. We've got it."

"We?"

"Felicity Smoak and me."

"The young woman from the IT department? What does she deal with it?"

"Oliver addressed to her after his mother had shot him. Felicity then has driven him here."

Julia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay. John, tell Oliver, he should call me as soon as he is able to. No, he should skype. I want to see him."

"Of course, Julia. And until then, please don't worry. Oliver will recover, really."

"Thank you, John. Also to Miss Smoak. See you."

…

_Starling City, some hours later_

"Good to see you, Oliver."

His face was pale and with some movements he pulled it because of pain. But Oliver lived, this was everything what counted.

"I'm sorry, Jules, that I scared you."

Julia rolled her eyes, what raised Oliver a weak smile.

"Hey, I know what you're doing is dangerous. But, damn, had you been shot from your own mother?" Julia looked at him sharply. "Oliver, you were reckless, because she is your mother. When it comes to the book with the name list, you must not trust anyone." Julia rubbed her eyes "No one except John, me and apparently Miss Smoak."

"Jules, I would like to promise you that this will not happen again, but..."

"But you cannot do that. I know, Oliver. Just take better care of yourself and don't be so trusting."

Fear, anxiety and lack of sleep were reflected in Julia's face, just like the relief that Oliver went well according to the circumstances.

"Go off to sleep, Jules. We'll talk in a few days again."

"I wish I could, but I have to go to work now. See you."

…

Oliver stared at the blackened monitor. Contrary to Julia's assumption he had maintained contact with her and phoned or skyped with her every few days. Therefore, he was pretty much in the know of what had happened since her departure.

"Have you done such conversations with the old system?" Felicity could read the answer in Oliver's face. "That was stupid and reckless, the line could hardly be described as safe."

Only after Felicity had said it, she realized that she had called her boss 'stupid and reckless'.

"Oops, I did not want to say that you are stupid and reckless...whereas actually already...but maybe you did not know...I think I keep my mouth better shut..."

Felicity's way to speak sometimes without apparently thinking, could be both amusing and confusing. At the moment she made Oliver smile and Diggle chuckled to himself.

"I assume that after your upgrade the line is safe now."

"Of course!"

…

Julia went tiredly home. After the last shift she had turned on the news from Starling City over the Internet and learn from Oliver's injury. The hours before he had called her, had been sleepless. Even then she had not come to rest and therefore appeared tired in her workplace. Now Julia only wanted to go to her bed. Thus she ran inattentively through the streets.

"Hey, sweetheart, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Out of red-rimmed eyes Julia looked up. With a brief glance, she looked at the three young men in their imitation gangster outfit and then wanted to go past them without a word.

"Don't be so unkind, baby, when I talk to you. How about you keep company with me and my two friends?"

Internally, Julia heaved a big, fat sigh and rolled her eyes. Outwardly, she remained perfectly motionless.

"Really? Such a stupid saying? I thought that it had been old at times of my grandmother."

Julia started again an attempt to go past the three, again they stood in her way.

"So far we were kind to you. But if you don't show us some respect, we will teach it to you."

"Guys, you are making a big mistake. Take your diaper pants, your stupid sayings and fuck off. I'm just not in a good mood and if I'm in a bad mood, it's best not to tangle with me."

After all Julia knew exactly that she goaded the three with these words only more. De-escalation was different. But Julia hat not the stomach for peace at a time. Her fatigue was blown away, wide awake she watched every movement of the wannabe gangsters.

"Bitch! We teach you the ins and outs!"

The leader rushed furiously on Julia. She just danced out of his way and let him come to nothing. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. Now the other two also attacked her. None of them was a serious opponent, alone or collectively. Not a minute later, the three were groaning on the floor and stared anxiously wide-eyed at Julia.

"The next time you better behave with respect and be kind and helpful to other people. Then you may come away unscathed."

…

_Starling City, about four __weeks later _

"What's up, Oliver?"

"I just talked to Jules. I think there's something wrong, John. She was so...I dunno, I've never seen her that way."

"Does she still worry about your gunshot wound?"

"No idea." Oliver shook his head. "No, I don't think that this is the point. I think that Jules is not happy. It seems that it is not going so well for her in Germany as she had figured."

"Maybe you should visit her sometime. Then you will learn more as if you only have a phone call with her or as if you are skyping."

Oliver felt uneasy. On Lian Yu he had always known what was going on with Julia and how he could best deal with it. They both had established a friendship that was much different from all others. But the time after Lian Yu had changed something. Something he could not reach, but that was important.

"Something tells me that Jules wouldn't like it when I suddenly and unannounced show up...I...oh, I don't know..."

Diggle looked thoughtfully after Oliver, when he went to the dummy. He and Felicity wondered just what was going on between Julia and Oliver. The two were friends, no doubt, but they were very familiar with each other. Too familiar? A man and a woman for years on an island. There could happen a lot. Diggle sighed mildly. He would not get any information by Oliver to that subject.

…

_Germany, a few days after the phone call with Oliver_

"Yes, exactly like that. It was a perfect combination."

Julia's coach clapped her contently on the shoulder. The Mixed Martial Arts Club was her only luxury in an otherwise very Spartan life. Upon her return, Julia had tried to be admitted in various dojos and martial arts schools. But since her 'training' had been more than unconventional and she had been taught in no particular style, no one wanted to admit her. More by accident Julia had learned of this club. There, they were open to her. The senior coach made a sparring with her and was seriously impressed with Julia's skills, as well as the spectators on the ring. Julia got a coach allocated and spent since then most of her free time there. The monthly fee put a dent in her meager finances, but it was worth to Julia.

"For the first time you haven't favored your arm, what makes the difference between good and perfect. The strength training is paying off."

Julia smiled contentedly. It had cost a lot of courage and overcoming to burden her right arm fully. Her coach had applied here an amazing amount of patience. Now both were rewarded.

"Well, that's enough for today. I don't want you to overdue it." A look at Julia's face told him that she was not yet exhausted. "If that's not enough for you, go on the treadmill. And not too fast, you should do something for your physical condition and not run the next marathon in record time."

Julia laughed.

"Got it, coach. See you tomorrow."

"As always."

Shaking his head, he went to his office. This student was something special. She fought hard and uncompromising, wanted to win quickly and clearly. He had read the newspaper articles and followed TV reports, after all, not always was someone coming back from the dead. However, he had not expected to see Julia in his club at some point. Without going into the details, she had told of her accident and how she had then transformed to the left-hander. An enormous effort, no question. The more difficult it was for him to make Julia realized that her right arm was not useless. The effort had clearly paid off.

"Will you let her compete sometime? She would be a great success."

One of the owners had entered his office.

"Julia has no interest in that, you know that."

"The club could earn a lot of money and attract new members because of her. You ought to respond her thereto sometime."

"No. The topic is closed."

The men looked at each other with a fixed gaze. Finally, the owner gave in and looked down.

"As you may suppose."

Pondering the coach looked after him.

…

_some days later, at Julia's workplace_

Julia put the boxes on the shelf. She hated this stupid work, but unfortunately this was the only job she could get after her return to Germany. No one wanted to employee her after four years of 'time-out' on a deserted island. As Julia did not want to get, as she called it, alms, she had assumed the position of a warehouse worker. It was a tough job in three shifts. Only in a few areas men were employed, Julia worked mainly with women. Only the superiors were exclusively men. Furthermore, Julia had her own thought on the matter, but never spoke her mind aloud. Better a bad job than none, was her motto.

Also taboo was Oliver's money. The account that he had set up for her after her arrival in Starling City, still existed. She had spent only small amounts of the extremely generous sum during the few weeks in the big city. Oliver had insisted that this account continued to exist and she kept access to it. 'For a rainy day or unexpected emergencies.' he had said. As Julia knew only too well the expression of Oliver's face, she had refrained from any further discussion.

However, there were moments in recent months, as Julia had been seriously tried to throw her job and to access the account.

"No, I don't want that! Leave it!"

Julia paused in her work, put the box down and listened.

"Take off your fingers, you bastard! Leave me alone!"

Between the rows of shelves, it was difficult to determine the direction from which the voice came. Nevertheless, Julia tried her luck.

"No! Stop! Don't, I don't want that!"

Julia turned around a shelf and discovered her foreman, who harassed a young woman. She stood with her back against the wall at the end of the corridor, caught between two rows of shelves, without a possibility of escape. The foreman was about two heads taller than the woman and almost three times as heavy. Her eyes were wide with panic, again and again she tried in vain to fend off his importunate hands. The man laughed throaty, pressed her with his body against the wall and forced a kiss on her. She fiercely tried to turn her head to the side, but the foreman was much stronger. It was easy for him to hold her head.

Julia approached silently and unnoticed by both and then patted the foreman hard on the shoulder. Angered by the disturbance he turned around with the red face.

"Leave her alone, bastard. She doesn't want your sleazy advances."

"Piss off, bitch, otherwise you'll be the next!"

With one smooth motion Julia grabbed the man's arm, pulled him away from the young woman and threw him against one of the shelves. A short quick check showed Julia that the T-shirt of the young woman was torn. But she seemed to have no physical injuries.

"Go. I take care of him."

That was not to say twice to the young woman. Sobbing, she ran away. Meanwhile, the foreman had recovered from his surprise. He was now really angry.

"You little whore! How can you dare to butt in here! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh yeah? I actually thought that I show you what will happen if one imposes on a woman against her will. So to speak, a lesson for life."

The man ran like a crazed bull on Julia. He drew back his arm, as if it was a beating. As with the young men some time ago, Julia just danced out of his way and let him come to nothing. And like at that time, a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. Unfortunately, the foreman was as blind as the young men and did not see it. The outcome was accordingly.

"If you ever again will touch a woman against her will and I'll get to know it, you get more than a spanking and a kick in your private parts. Then I'll cut your thing off. With a blunt knife. Do you understand me?"

The man was only able to nod, while he held his misters comprised with both hands.

"Good."

Julia went back to her work as if nothing had happened. As she went on putting boxes on the shelves, she thought about what had happened. Julia was clear that she just had behaved like Oliver. Although she was not wearing a costume and it was not about dollar amounts in millions. But just now she had stood up for someone who was too weak and helpless to help oneself. A good feeling.

…

Unfortunately, the good feeling did not last. The foreman reported Julia to the police. Her statement to have helped a colleague could not be confirmed. After this incident the young woman had not gone back to work. When questioned by police, she testified only that the whole incident was a misunderstanding. The violets and other bruises on her face suggested that she had been visited by the foreman or one of his friends. Without a corresponding statement these assumptions unfortunately did not use anyone. However, the whole story was thereby so ramshackle that Julia's employer sought a compromise. They did not want to risk any further investigations to be safe from unpleasant surprises. Therefore, they agreed to a termination by mutual agreement, immediate release and Julia received three months' salary as severance pay. About two weeks after she had beaten the foreman, Julia was unemployed.

…

"What's the matter with you today, Julia? If you keep hammering on the sandbag like that, you'll break yourself something."

Julia's coach held the sandbag and looked at her questioningly. Usually, Julia was focused on the task and placed value on executing precisely all movements. Today, however, she stood not only wrong, but also the posture of her arm and hand while hitting provoked almost an injury.

Gritting her teeth, Julia looked at him. Rage, anger, frustration, all simmered in her. None of it she wanted to take out on her coach, but Julia had to get rid of these feelings anyway.

"I'm sorry, coach. Maybe I'll go today only on the treadmill."

"I think this is a good idea."

Shaking his head, he looked after Julia.

…

"Only the treadmill today? No loggerheads with the sandbag or a sparring partner?"

Julia looked suspiciously at the man. She knew that he was one of the owners of this club, but he had been unappealing to her from the beginning. Since Julia had usually nothing to do with him, she ignored him most of the time.

"No, not today."

"That's too bad. You are always an interesting sight. I like to watch you. Your fighting style is...um...let's say, unexpected."

Waiting, he looked at Julia. She ignored him and focused on running. To make it clear to him that he disturbed, Julia stepped up the pace of the treadmill.

"I think you're wasting your talent, if you are only doing training and sparring. Soon there will be a competition. I can bring you there. You would get good money for it."

"I'm not going to competitions. I made that clear from the beginning. And now I want to run without being bothered!"

Julia's thread of patience was very short today, but that seemed to be indifferent for him.

"You would not only get the prize money, I also could participate you in the bets. You are unknown, an outsider. Your rate would be high."

Without shutting down the treadmill, Julia jumped down and stood in front of the man.

"Get out of here! I pay my monthly dues, so that I can train here, not that I am dissed by a stupid slime. I am neither interested in competitions nor in your devious means in the related bets. Maybe I should drop a comment to the corresponding commission?"

Julia glared at him, no trace of fear or respect in her eyes.

"You're forgetting something. This club is mine. I decide who trains here and who not. You do not want to go to competitions? No problem. Pack your things and get out. You are no longer welcome here. Show up only if you change your mind about competitions. And you should be very careful with your suspicions. One wrong word and you'll never fight again. With broken kneecaps or shattered elbows that is no longer possible."

"Do you really think you can scare me? Even with a broken kneecap and a shattered elbow, I'll always shellac you. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

There was dead silence in the club. Julia was not the first to be thrown out because she did not do what the owner wanted to do her. But she was the first who rebelled against him openly and in front of witnesses. Everyone who had seen her during training and sparring was sure that Julia had uttered no empty threat.

When Julia passed the owner while walking to the locker room, the man stepped back a bit. Something in Julia's eyes and body language warned him not to get too close to her. The man was smart enough to not let it get to a duel.

…

There was a knock at the door to the woman's locker room.

"Come in."

Already fully dressed Julia stood in front of her locker and cleared it blank.

"Julia, I don't know what to say. It was not my idea..."

"I know that, coach. I'm sorry to have to leave. I liked to come here. You have taught me a lot."

"Do not stop training your right arm. If you obey everything I have shown you, you'll soon be ambidextrous."

"I'll do that, coach, promise. Thank you for everything."

With a firm handshake they parted.

…

In her one-room apartment Julia looked around. No job, no training opportunity. This here was also not at home, only the place where she had stayed between work and training. The experiment 'return to Germany' had failed. The decision, which she then made was not difficult.


	9. Chapter 09

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction. I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 9**

"Hello!"

With a slight smile Julia took note of the reactions to her appearance. Felicity sat frozen in shock in front of her monitors, Diggle threatened her with his gun and out of the corner of her eye Julia could see that Oliver aimed with an arrow at her.

"It's only me. Maybe the access should be provided with a surveillance camera, guys...just an idea."

Oliver and Diggle put their weapons away, while Felicity dared to breathe again. Julia put her things down and went with a friendly smile to Felicity.

"Nice to finally get to know you personally, Miss Smoak."

Taken by surprise Felicity reached for Julia's outstretched hand.

"Uh, yeah, I think so too. I guess at least. But what...why..."

Julia's smile became a broad grin as she turned away from the completely confused Felicity and to Diggle. Spontaneously, she clasped him in her arms.

"Good to see you again, John."

Heartily answered Diggle the hug. During his time with Oliver he had become accustomed to surprises and recovered from them amazingly fast. Julia holding at arm's length, he looked at her searchingly.

"You look great. A little tired, perhaps."

Julia shrugged, the grinning became a weak smile.

"Long story..."

"...that you'll be glad to tell us now, right?"

Meanwhile, Oliver had approached the small group. He also looked at Julia searchingly. She did not only look tired, there was more. A glimpse to her luggage let a guess emerge to him.

Uneasy, Julia endure Oliver's screening. Nothing about him betrayed what he was thinking. Maybe the decision to come here had not been so good.

"Oliver..."

Two strong arms embraced her. With relief, Julia snuggled in Oliver's arms. For this brief moment all worries were forgotten. Instead, she felt sheltered and protected. Julia could not prevent tears welling into her eyes.

"Whatever happened, we can work it out, Jules. You are not alone. Everything will be fine."

Oliver whispered these words quietly while he did not let Julia go. She just nodded.

The change in Julia's attitude did not slip neither Diggle nor Felicity. For the first time since her surprising appearance, Julia relaxed.

Finally, Julia took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled in relief.

"I owe you a story."

Straightforward Julia reported about her time in Germany. About the fact that she could not get a suitable job. About the fact that her few 'friends' no longer knew what to do with her because she had so 'changed'. About the fact that her divorced parents and their new partners had no time or interest to spend time with her. About the fact that justice was sometimes just a word.

"After everything that had happened, I wasn't able to take it anymore. So I quit my apartment and booked a flight to Starling City. Well, here I am."

Everyone had quietly listened to Julia and no questions asked. Observing these three people as she told her story was strange for Julia. Everyone seemed to understand her. Their facial expressions showed that they thought and felt just like Julia. Something that she had not experienced in her 'homeland'. Even longtime friends had not been able to empathize with her. Or had not wanted. Although Julia had left Starling City months ago, she was still a part of something. So it did not matter that Julia and Felicity personally met for the first time today.

"Because the evening seems to become quiet today, now we both go out to the manor. You urgently have to have a good night's rest."

Julia shook her head.

"Thank you for your offer, Oliver, but that's not a good idea. Your mother isn't exactly a fan of mine. Also, out there I'm twenty miles away from the city. How shall I go to the city to get a job and an apartment without a car? I will take a cheap motel room, as centrally located as possible." Julia pointed to the computer. "Maybe Miss Smoak could help me with the search."

Oliver frowned. He had a bad feeling about leaving Julia alone. However, there was not much he could say.

"My mother is busy with Queen Consolidated and most of the time away. There are also plenty of vehicles between which you can select. Raisa would definitely like to pamper you for a few days."

"Oh, to bring Raisa into play is mean, but I reject anyway. However, I would let persuade me to come to dinner in the next few days, when Raisa would cook us something."

Oliver chuckled.

"She surely will do that. Felicity, please help Julia to find suitable accommodation. I..."

On one of the monitors it flashed wildly. Felicity clicked immediately in the message.

"An attack on a social clinic in the Glades. The perps took hostages."

Felicity took only a few moments to get images of the surveillance cameras.

"There!"

Oliver and Diggle discovered the three heavily armed criminals. They had taken two nurses and a doctor hostage and now used them as human shields.

"When will the police be there, Felicity?"

Again her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"This can take time. At the waterfront, there is a major fire and the police is represented with a large contingent there to evacuate and secure the area. The social clinic currently has no very high priority."

"Diggle."

The bodyguard had not waited for Oliver's request but made himself ready to go.

"Can I help?"

Oliver wanted to shake his head when he saw Julia's look.

"Go with Diggle. Felicity, give her..."

"Here."

The IT expert handed Julia a mobile phone and a Bluetooth earpiece.

"What weapon do you want?"

Oliver was too slow again. Julia had already taken a knife and a Glock as well as spare magazines from the gun cabinet. Taking two steps at a time, she ran after Diggle.

…

While Oliver chose the roof to come into the clinic, Diggle and Julia moved to the back entrance. There were too many people in front of the main entrance, there they could not enter unseen.

"Diggle?"

"In position."

"Felicity, where are they?"

"In one of the examination rooms in the back. They seem to argue, but the hostages are still their shield."

"Where exactly in the room?"

"About five yards southeast from your current position, Oliver."

"Miss Smoak, give me the images of the surveillance camera on my phone."

Diggle hid his astonishment. On the way Julia had checked and loaded the weapon as she would do this constantly. On the way to the back door she gave him so professional cover, as if she had military training. Diggle had not been happy at the thought of being Julia's babysitter while he should cover Oliver's back at the same time. Now Julia turned out to be a reliable support and not a burden.

"Oliver, you can't come from the top in the room. It is so narrow that the probability of collateral damage is too big. You have to make them to leave the room voluntarily without the hostage-takers feeling cornered."

"Got it."

Shortly afterwards the fire alarm howled and Julia saw smoke coming out of the ventilation system in the examination room. The men quickly became restless and dragged their hostages out into the hallway. There Oliver was waiting for them. 'The Hood' had gained a reputation in Starling City and so the kidnappers headed in hurry to the rear exit. Through the smoke and the narrowness of the corridor Oliver did not dare to shoot. He did not want to hit one of the hostages.

"Freeze!"

Julia and Diggle held their guns at the heads of two of the gangster. Before the third could do something rash, Oliver showed up. Reluctantly, the men let loose their hostages who ran in panic thereof. While Oliver and Julia hold the men in bay, Diggle handcuffed them.

"The police are in two minutes on site. Time to go."

"Got it."

Despite the short time window Julia glanced in the backpacks of men. They were brimming with high-dose painkillers and other prescription drugs. The street value was enormous.

"They cannot lie here, Oliver. As some might get stupid ideas."

"I'll take care of it."

…

Just in time Diggle and Julia managed to back out. Relieved, Julia pulled the ski mask from her head.

"Phew, that was close. Is it always like this?"

"Mostly. Whereby Oliver predominantly goes out alone. It is difficult to keep up with him when he takes the most direct route across the rooftops."

Julia grinned. She could imagine that very lively. But when she thought of how and where Oliver had learned that Julia's smile faded.

"You were really good."

"Surprise, right? You thought Oliver had reassigned you to baby-sit."

Diggle smiled.

"Gotcha. Must have been an interesting training for office workers, if one has taught you tactical attack behavior and how one handles with 9 mm."

Julia's face became expressionless. Diggle knew this of Oliver. Thus he reacted every time if a subject was demanded about which Oliver did not want to talk.

…

"Everything okay with you?"

"Sure, it was a breeze. Somehow I had expected...um...more action."

Both Oliver and Diggle were unsure how to interpret this remark.

"Maybe you're coming with me to the manor. Just for one night."

"Oliver..."

"Please, Jules."

"All right, one night. But to be clear: I'm fine. Nothing has happened to me. Even if you do not want to hear it, but my part was just a cakewalk. You had the risky part. In addition, John has taken good care of me. All right?"

"Yes, Jules, all right. Felicity…"

"...I'll look directly in the morning for a suitable accommodation for Miss Schmidt. Go home, Oliver. Here I need a few more minutes, then I'll call it a day."

"Thank you, Felicity."

…

"Thank you, Raisa. I'm sorry that we give you so much trouble."

"No, Miss Julia, it's nice to have you here, if only for one night. I've brought you a snack to your room."

Spontaneously Julia clasped the housekeeper in her arms.

"You are a gem, Raisa. I've really missed you."

"Oh, Miss Julia..."

…

"Come in."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Oliver, of course. Raisa has accomplished a small miracle in the short time."

Oliver hesitated.

"Jules, how are you really?"

Julia looked at him blankly. Oliver was not the type who likes to talk about feelings. Therefore, he asked very rarely other people about their. As he did so now, Oliver had to worry more about Julia, as she had thought.

"Now I'm fine. I'm with friends. With people who understand what's going on in me. Even if I don't do it. And there is no one who stares at me as if I were a green Martian."

Oliver nodded slowly. He understood Julia only too well.

"If you want, I can try to get you a job at QC."

Julia shook her head.

"No thank you, even if you mean well. I'll find something on my own. It's enough to me if Miss Smoak looks for an inexpensive motel which lies in an area satisfactory to you."

Oliver smiled.

"You will not be able to prevent that I'm worried about you, Jules. We both have looked out for each other quite a while. So I won't stop now."

"I know. Nevertheless, it doesn't go for me differently with you. Your alter ego is constantly in dangerous situations and I know for sure that nothing will change. As long as you can live with the fact that I care about you and sometimes will tell you things that you don't want to hear, you're allowed to do likewise."

"I can."

Oliver got up and gave Julia a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Jules, see you tomorrow at breakfast."

…

Moira looked astonished that her son actually had gotten up early. He was normally a night owl and correspondingly got up late. Less well she liked the sudden appearance of Julia and the familiarity of the two. Moira had more than once observed that Julia left Oliver's room in the middle of the night and vice versa. She had hoped the spatial distance between the two during the recent months had cooled the relationship, whatsoever kind it might have been. Now Moira had to realize that this had not happened.

Oliver's mobile phone indicated the entrance of a text message. After a quick look at it he turned to Julia.

"Felicity has found something. As a precaution she has booked already a room to you. We will go right there. I inform Diggle."

"Why did she already book it? First of all I would like to take a look at that motel and the room."

Oliver smiled.

"Don't worry, Jules, it certainly will be in order. Felicity knows exactly what she's doing."

Julia's eyes became thoughtful. So far, she knew Felicity only by her conversations with Oliver. Last night, Julia had met her in person for the first time and watched Felicity and Oliver in interaction for the first time. Immediately she knew what she had seen there. But Julia also realized that she was the only one who saw this. Therefore, she had said nothing and would say nothing. Some things the people had to find out themselves.

Diggle came in and greeted politely but curtly the present.

"Mr. Queen, we have to go now if you want to be on time for your meeting with the spirits supplier."

"I've totally forgotten this! Jules, I'm really sorry that, nevertheless, I can't go with you now."

"Hey, Oliver, I'm a big girl, I can do that all by myself!"

Julia laughed at him. Oliver could not help it, he had to return the smile.

"Of course, I know. Diggle, we'll drive to Starling City Liquors first, then you'll bring Julia to her motel. After that you can pick me up."

"No problem, Mr. Queen."

…

"Oliver was right. Miss Smoak knows what she's doing."

Julia looked pleased at the room. The room was plain but very clean. It had a tiny kitchenette with a small dining table and two chairs in front of it. A queen size bed with two bedside tables, a fitted wardrobe, a mounting board and two chairs with a tiny coffee table rounded out the device. Although the bathroom was not very large, it still had a tub. Also the location of the motel was acceptable. It was pretty close to the Glades, so it was good value. But because it was not in the Glades, the area was relatively safe.

"What do you think, John? Can Oliver live with it?"

"Considering that you are happy with it, he'll probably have to. You know that he would prefer you living in the family estate."

"Of course I know that. Just like I know that Moira dislikes me. What I don't know is why. Aside from the fact that it is impractical to live twenty miles outside the city. Unless one is called Queen and can afford chauffeurs and a fleet..."

Diggle tried in vain to suppress a smile. His mouth twitched upward as if by itself.

"I think Mrs. Queen thinks you're a fortune huntress."

"She does what?"

Julia looked at Diggle quite aghast. Who only shrugged his shoulders, still smiling.

"Okay...Then she's probably not as smart as I thought..."

Julia shook her head.

"Well, whatever. I'll tell the manager that I'll take the room. Thank you, John, that you came along."

"You're welcome, Julia. Also, I don't want any trouble with my boss."

Diggle winked at her. Julia smiled at him. Unsure whether to ask the question that was on her tongue, she opened her mouth and immediately closed it. But Diggle seemed to see what was going on in Julia's head.

"Sometimes it's confusing. I ask myself, what role I'm playing and who I really am. Oliver makes it also not necessarily easier."

"You're all together. The former soldier, the bodyguard, the chauffeur, Oliver's partner in certain nocturnal activities, Oliver's conscience and his counselor. The friend. Oliver's, Felicity's and mine. And much more, of which I know nothing. These are all facets of you, and together they make the John Diggle, which I see before me. A wonderful person."

John looked amazed at Julia.

"And what concerns Oliver. He also has many facets and he also knows sometimes not exactly who he is. That he has two-parted his life in Oliver Queen and 'The Hood' makes it even more difficult for him. At some point he has to find out how these two persons can be one again. I'm pretty sure that he can't do that alone and will need help. Yours and Felicity's, maybe mine, too."

John did not know what to say. Julia's description of his person was so plain and simple and it was done in such an honestly way that he was seriously embarrassed. Her view of Oliver, however, he found oppressive. His gut told him that Julia was right, which gave him even more discomfort.

Before the situation could be unpleasant, Julia quickly changed the subject.

"Well, then I'm going to set up first. Then I'll look for a job. There is something else, John. Until I find a suitable mixed martial arts club, I need a place to train. I would like to use your hideout. Oliver agreed, but it affects not only him, but also you and Felicity. If either of you think that as a too big risk, I pass on that."

The abrupt change of subject rattled Diggle for a moment.

"What do you want to do at us?"

"My workout. The running training I do around here, so I can get to know the neighborhood simultaneously. I would like to swim in the sea, if I find a suitable place for it." Julia was a little embarrassed. "I have to budget with my money until I got a job. But I don't want to stop with the training, so I search for everything a free alternative to a club, as far as possible."

On the basis of Julia's report on the eve Diggle had suspected that she did martial arts, even if Julia was not gone into detail on this subject. She had to have similar physical ability as Oliver, Diggle became clear now.

"Sure, no problem for me, as long as you maintain a low profile. Maybe you should do a job in the Verdant, then there is an explanation for your frequent presence."

"Furthermore, I haven't thought about it. Let's see. Thank you anyway. I'll see you tonight."

…

The next few days Julia spent looking for a job, but garnered only rejections. Oliver had taken Diggle's idea and Julia set as a temp in the night club. She was not happy about it, but saw the need. Also Felicity was not initially been so happy that Julia now appeared in the lair every night. But since she, like John, had agreed to Julia's presence, she had to live with it. Meanwhile, the two women had gotten to know each other in more detail and established initial tender bonds of friendship. Julia's uncompromising training impressed both Diggle and Felicity. Oliver, however, had just discovered that he had now to deal with a two-handed opponent during sparring. His attempt to make Julia doing archery again failed. She refused consistently and also did not explain this. As Oliver did not want to harass Julia, he dropped the subject.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 10**

Julia looked around, frowning. Again, she glanced at the newspaper, but she could not find the address that was given there. Julia picked up the phone to call the number indicated in the advertisement when she was jostled by a running young man and almost knocked over by him.

"He has my purse! Stop him! Hello! Hold the thief!"

A somewhat corpulent woman in her late fifties tried to follow the man, while waving her arms wildly and continuously furiously screaming. Julia dropped the paper, put away the phone and sprinted off. The sidewalk was full of people, business owners had built up tables and booths in front of their stores, cars half parked on the sidewalk. All this made the walkway to an obstacle course. With his prey the young man tried to wriggle himself through everything and also switched to the other side of the street. Julia did not think twice about it and jumped over a newspaper stand and a stroller, slid over the hood of a car, jumped over the wagon of a flying dealer and the by the fleeing overturned pedestrians. Finally, Julia made the run to an end, by using a parked pickup truck that was being unloaded by two craftsmen as a ski jump. On the landing she knocked the thief down. With one smooth motion, Julia pressed her knee into the man's back and turned his arms backwards. Julia looked around seeking. One of the men in the pickup came grinning up at her.

"I think these might be useful."

He gave Julia a bundle of cable ties that she took with a laugh.

"They are perfect! Thank you!"

Skilled Julia tied the thief's hands behind his back, before she pulled him up. After a quick look around, she urged the man to a bench by the roadside. There, Julia tied his feet together before tying him on the bench with other cable ties. Some passers-by had stopped and observed Julia. Now they laughed and applauded.

Panting, the robbed woman finally arrived at the bench. She pounced cursing on the thief. The second craftsmen came up to the group, which had now formed around the bench.

"I think that belongs to you."

He had lifted the handbag of the woman which the thief had lost out of hand while his rough landing. Unfortunately, that did not calm the woman at all. Instead, she emphasized her rants, by beating the young man round the head with her purse. Julia shook her head, grinning.

"That was good work."

Julia turned to the voice.

"Just a sporting exercise."

The man laughed.

"You are modest too. I like that. What else talents do you have?"

"I do not think that my talents do concern you."

"I guess so. As your potential new employer I should know about it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have applied to me. We had an appointment five minutes ago, Miss Schmidt."

Julia just pulled the eyebrow. The man laughed again.

"In addition to the bail bonds I earn my living with investigations. Your name sounded familiar. A few clicks on the Internet showed me why. There's one or the other nice photo of you."

"Well, under other circumstances, I would suspect you being a stalker. But as my potential employer, Mr. Miller, I will once ignore it. What interests me more, is this remarkable address in your ad."

Allen Miller smiled.

"I thought, if a potential employee will find my office anyway, this is a good prerequisite for working in an investigation office. Unfortunately, I could not determine whether you have passed this test. However, I'm willing to consider the arrest of a handbag thief as an alternative qualification. Let's go into my office and realize what other skills you have."

Julia looked at the row of houses and then smiled.

"How is working over the fruit and vegetable market? Do you live healthier thereby?"

This time, Miller laughed heartily.

"I'm afraid I prefer arterial occlusive food. But we should really go to my office."

…

"And so I'm starting tomorrow as the girl Friday at 'Miller Bail Bonds and Investigations'."

"And what are you doing exactly?"

"Everything that arises in the office: filing, correspondence, telephone service, tapping monitoring reports, creating paperwork for court, lead the diary, make inquiries." Julia shrugged. "Nothing special, just office work."

"You'll get an office job because you have made a handbag thief?" Diggle shook his head, grinning. "It's a topsy-turvy world. He should have given you a job as an investigator or bail officer."

Julia laughed heartily.

"Sure, me as a bail officer. What an idea! You're a bit crazy, John."

Shaking her head, Julia turned to Felicity and so did not see the meaningful look, which Diggle and Oliver exchanged.

"Felicity, I need your help. Can you give me a crash course in computer search? My skills limit themselves to ask Google. I don't think this is sufficient in the long run. "

"Sure, no problem."

Diggle and Oliver quickly realized that she was finished with them. Tonight Julia would not train with them but with Felicity.

…

The following weeks demanded Julia very much, but that made her beaming. Finally she had to use her head again. Only now Julia realized how unhappy she had been the months in Germany.

Oliver looked satisfied at this change. Julia appeared more alert, cheerful and reported enthusiastically about her work. Even her training was changing. Julia's reflexes became faster and she often countered with unexpected maneuvers. Thanks to the training by Slade, Shado and Oliver she had never been an easy opponent, even not for Oliver. With this new enthusiasm and the extra confidence in herself, Julia was no longer satisfied with a draw. Now she wanted to win during training.

So much Julia's change pleased him, so much distressed Oliver her job location. 'Miller Investigations and Bail Bonds' was in the middle of the Glades. Between home and work, there was no direct bus. Julia had to change busses and even walk a bit. Even more difficult was when Julia wanted come to the Verdant after work. This was in the Glades, too, but at the other end. If possible, one of the three took Julia home after her workout. But often 'The Hood' had an operation and it was not possible. Finally, Oliver made a decision, in the knowledge that Julia would be pretty mad at him. However, he could live with that, as she would be safer on the road in the future.

"Jules, could you please come for a second? I would like to show you something."

"For sure."

Curious, Julia followed Oliver in the small, little-hidden alley behind the club. Oliver walked purposefully toward the motorcycle parked there.

"Do you want to go for a ride now?"

"No, Jules. Even at the risk that you will slay me now, but that's your motorcycle. Helmet and protective clothing I have inside. I know you love your job and you also don't want to move out of the motel. But I don't want to ask myself constantly whether you are raided on your ways between job location, motel and club."

Julia did not show what she thought. Her eyes wandered between the bike and Oliver back and forth.

"You're aware that I can take care of myself?"

"For sure. But against a stray bullet you can do nothing. Just as little against a majority of opponents. Jules, I know, you want to work for everything on your own and accept no financial support of me. But this is for my inner peace. No matter how cross you are with me now, please take the bike. I can live with the fact that you do not talk with me for a while, if I may reduce the risk to see you in the hospital or, even worse, in the morgue."

"There are people who would say that you just increased the risk enormously with this gift."

"Then they apparently don't know that I have taught you motorcycling and know exactly that you are a safe driver who takes no unnecessary risks."

Since Julia had neither yelled at him nor turned on her heel, in Oliver grew the hope that this action could maybe go out without a quarrel.

Julia still maintained a blank expression, but she found it harder by the minute. The Ducati was stunning. In order to be able to afford a motorcycle, Julia would have to save her money for an eternity. She made a decision.

"I'm really mad at you because you interfere again in my life. I thought we had clarified that."

Julia shot a sparkling look at Oliver, who withstood this. Then she allowed that the radiant smile that she felt in herself, to appear on her face.

"But because this one is a real beauty of which I could only probably dream all my life, I will award you. In addition, your argument was brilliant. Did you get help by Laurel?"

Lovingly, Julia gave Oliver a blow to the side, before turning to the club.

"Come on, I want to try it. Thereto I need the helmet and, above all, the key."

Oliver grabbed Julia's arm and held her back. His face was serious.

"Is everything okay between us?"

"Oliver, this gift is totally crazy. A well-maintained used car would have served the same purpose and would have been much cheaper. But I love it already. You don't get back this beauty, in no case! And now I want to ride it!"

…

As the evening was quiet, the four went to Big Belly Burger. Julia was crazy about her motorcycle. The radiant smile did not disappear from her face. Which led to a permanent chuckle with Diggle, while Felicity was rather confused. She did not understand the fascination with motorcycles.

"I'm going home and try to catch up on some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"I'll take you to your car, Felicity."

"Thank you, John."

Julia nibbled on her last frits. Oliver smiled at her.

"Thank you, that you're not mad at me, Jules."

"Why should I? Nevertheless, we agreed that we may worry about each other. Your gift is originated from this worry. That's fine for me."

For the first time this evening the smile disappeared from Julia's face and she became serious.

"I had firmly planned, never to take advantage from the fact that my best friend is a millionaire. That's why I didn't want you to buy me all these things in Hong Kong and to set up an account for me at the Starling National Bank. And above all to fill it. I feel guilty and am afraid that at some point you'll reproach me to be only interested in your money. What are probably many who claim to be your friend."

Oliver leaned forward, looked directly into Julia eyes.

"These are not my friends, Jules. I may be rich, but not stupid. And I know exactly how you feel about my money. Precisely for this reason, it is not only easy for me to let yourself enjoy things that you yourself cannot afford. But also it makes me happy. Since I have given you the bike, you are continuously beaming. That alone was worth every penny."

Then his gaze became thoughtfully.

"How often do I still have to discuss with you that my friendship to you has nothing to do with my money?"

"Probably just as often as I have to discuss with you that I don't blame you because of my time alone on Lian Yu."

A pained expression appeared for a moment on Oliver's face. No matter how much time passed, he still wondered whether there had been a way for him, to get Julia from Lian Yu without the knowledge of A.R.G.U.S. He would have been more than happy to have spared her this time. But always the answer was that it had not given this opportunity. He had to live with that.

"Okay, goodbye to the murky times, Oliver. You should better consider when you can spare time for a common motorcycle tour."

Julia's impish grin made Oliver smile again.

…

Julia stood hunched over in front of the filing cabinet and looked for a folder. Allen Miller might be a good private investigator and very successful in the repatriation of bail jumpers, but he failed completely with the paperwork. In the past three weeks, she had begun to organize the chaos, but there was still a lot of work in her face. The daily business had to be looked after, finally. However, Julia more and more often put the question to herself, how Miller could still exist with this mess.

Julia heard someone came in. But before she could emerge from the filing cabinet, she got a violent slap on her backside.

"Hey, toots, get me fast some coffee. Black, no sugar. I am quite sweet enough, finally."

The man wanted to give Julia another slap when she intercepted his arm and turned it with a quick movement on his back. Then Julia grabbed one of the fingers.

"I'm not your 'toots'. If you want a coffee, go downstairs. On the corner there is a coffee shop where one certainly will be happy to assist you. And if you ever lay a hand on me again, I'll break you every one of your fingers individually. Bone by bone. Do you understand me?"

To give emphasis to her words, she twisted the arm just a little bit further and turned the finger near to breaking it.

"Ouch!" The man jumped out of reach, as Julia let him go. "Are you crazy? You almost broke my arm! Can't you take a joke, huh?" Then he turned to the closed door to Allen Miller's office and yelled quite loudly. "Hey, Miller, which dragon did you pull yourself?"

Julia's boss jerked the door open and briefly glanced into the room.

"What did you do, Anderson? Oh, I know. You have given Miss Schmidt your usual 'welcome', right? A slap on her ass, I bet."

Julia's eyes flashed sparks with anger, whereupon her boss nodded in satisfaction.

"Well done, Miss Schmidt. As I told you, you don't need to take any shit from anybody. The men occupationally forget their good manners. And you, Anderson, should well watch what you are doing. I have no problem with Miss Schmidt breaking you some bones. You all right?"

Muttering to himself Anderson followed Miller in his office. Julia's sparkle turned into a grin after the door was closed. This Anderson was not the first to try something, but the others had been some less 'violent' and they had instead showered her with stupid sayings. Julia could handle easily with both situations. She would have to educate the men to a better behavior.

With a wry view, and a safe distance from her desk, Anderson came out of Miller's office after a short time. Watchful waiting, he stopped.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Anderson?"

Julia was the politeness in person and let follow her words a welcoming and inviting smile. Still a little leery, Anderson went to her desk and handed her documents.

"Salazar, I finally got him. These are the papers thereto."

After careful examination, Julia nodded. She opened a drawer and noted with amusement that Anderson with a suspicious look receded somewhat. Julia put the checkbook on the table and smiled furthermore kindly at Anderson.

"One moment please, I only get Mr. Miller's signature."

When Julia handed over the check to him, Anderson looked for a moment as intensely on his hand as if he had to convince himself that all fingers were still present and healthy. Julia fought with a laugh.

"If you would please even now acknowledge the receipt of the check, Mr. Anderson." Julia pushed the receipt book on her desk. "And I can assure you I don't have a gun in my desk. This is much too unsafe for me. All weapons are properly included in the gun cabinet."

Julia looked serious at Anderson, but the twitch around her mouth corners revealed her.

"Not that you would need a gun..." Anderson quickly signed the document. "That's it?"

"From my side already, Mr. Anderson. You can go."

With a majestic head movement Julia dismissed the bond agent. One moment Anderson was pretty confused, then the penny dropped and he left. At the door he paused and turned to Julia.

"Yes?"

Expectantly, she looked at Anderson. But he just shook his head and walked away.

…

"You really let him have it, Miss Schmidt." Miller laughed heartily. "Probably such thing never happened to Anderson. Usually the women are crazy for him. Therefore, they put up with a lot of bad behavior."

Julia wrinkled her nose.

"For sure, Mr. Anderson is not just ugly. But nothing excuses bad behavior, good looks at the very least. Moreover, his behavior was very disrespectful and sexist, something to which I respond really allergic."

Miller laughed again. "I've noticed." He quickly became serious again, however. "He's a good bond agent. No matter whom Jeffrey Anderson is looking for, he always is finding him. He is like a dog that has bitten into a bone. And he almost always looks for the really dangerous guys. I'm surprised, which impression you make at him. It seemed almost as if he was afraid of you."

Julia shrugged.

"He's only got what he deserved."


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 11**

"You did what?"

Stunned Julia starred at Oliver.

"He is your friend and has kept more than once your back! A single time he asks you to do something for him and you prefer Laurel to him? Oliver, you're an idiot! Is it not enough to you that you've lost Tommy's friendship? Now you give up even John's friendship? Do you think friends just fall out of the blue? You give up your two friends just like that for Laurel? Do you really think that you can live with her 'happily ever after'? After all, what's happened? When do you realize at last that you and Laurel are not meant for each other, no matter how you feel about her?"

Meanwhile, Julia was so angry that she yelled at Oliver. That was something he had never experienced. Felicity's eyes went wide in horror. She would never have imagined that somebody would speak thus with Oliver. However, Julia was right. Oliver got what he deserved.

When Julia looked at Felicity, she knew that she had gone too far. She took a few deep breaths to get herself under control again.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Oliver. But John has saved your life. More than once. How can you give thanks to him that way?"

"I had to make a decision, Jules."

"As you made a decision once before?"

Oliver froze.

"That was something different."

"There you are seriously mistaken." Julia swallowed hard. "I remind you only reluctantly, but we both once had a conversation about when we will see who is a true friend and who is not. This time you haven't been one."

Julia could see in Oliver's face that he digged his heels in. Shaking her head, she grabbed her things and left without another word.

…

"Julia?" Diggle had not expected this visit. "What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?"

"Felicity has told me that you were hurt. I wanted to see how you're doing." As Diggle did not respond, Julia became more direct. "May I come in, or am I an unwelcome guest?"

"Does Oliver send you?"

"No, John. He knows nothing about my visit. I'm here because we're friends and I'm worried about you."

Finally Diggle stepped to the side and let Julia in.

"You have not answered one of my questions."

"I just know it, I won't say no more to this."

Diggle had his guess, but could also see in Julia's face that she had said anything on this subject. Julia could be not less stubborn than Oliver. Diggle sighed softly.

"So, how are you? And please, no platitudes."

Diggle pointed at his face.

"This will be alright, it's not so bad. Felicity took good care of it."

"And?"

"He's gone too far."

This time, Julia sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I've already told him. What's next?"

"I'm out. Because of him six good men are dead and Lyla nearly was caught."

"Not to speak of you."

Julia felt suddenly only tired. But she still had to ask one question.

"May I call or visit you now and then?"

For the first time during this conversation Diggle smiled.

"Of course. That's between Oliver and me doesn't concern you."

Julia hesitated, but then she hugged Diggle.

"Take good care, John."

"You too."

…

Julia drove aimlessly through the night. As tired as she was, she would have better gone to bed, but her head was working overtime. After their common operation during the attack on the social clinic, Julia had deliberately kept out of Oliver's nocturnal activities. There were plenty of secrets in her life, so she had no desire to add also a secret identity. But to act without John meant that Oliver was on his way without backing. Julia had all the skills that were necessary to ensure such backing. But to help Oliver now would mean to support his behavior. Julia did not want that in any case. She could only hope for the best and pick up the pieces in case of doubt.

…

_a few days later_

Oliver and Felicity completely forgot about Julia's presence. They were so busy with their plan, how they could get information from Alonzo's computer that they no longer perceived anything around them. Therefor Julia was more attentive. When she heard that Oliver wanted to go completely without backing in this action, Julia shook her head uncomprehendingly. Nevertheless, she stayed out and waited.

…

After Oliver and Felicity had made their way to the illegal casino, Julia decided that she would be the backing. She armed herself with the Glock she had used once already. Besides Julia decided on a Springfield M1A that had been upgraded to a sniper rifle. In addition to sufficient ammunition for both arms a knife topped off her equipment as always. Before Julia left the hideout in the steel factory, she sat down at Felicity's computer, called on all data from the casino and transferred these to her smartphone.

…

From her place Julia could see Oliver, the main and the side entrance of the casino. How Slade had taught her, she adjusted the rifle and arranged herself. Then Julia waited.

Oliver abruptly jumped up, pulled the hood over his head and put the two guards at the entrance out of action. Then he disappeared inside. There were shots and Julia could stop herself only with difficulty to abandon her posts. But until she got down there, everything would be over.

Finally, Oliver and Felicity left the casino through the side entrance. Both looked distraught. Julia feared the worst. She quickly grabbed her things. She had to be ahead of the two in the lair in order to clear away the weapons. Julia did not want Oliver to learn of her action.

…

_the next day_

"Hello, Felicity!"

Peppy Julia ran down the stairs. After trying all day to create order to Miller's chaotic documents, she downright panted after exercise.

"Where is Oliver? I urgently need a hard battle."

Julia stopped short and turned around. Felicity had not responded to her greeting and now ignored her also.

"Felicity, what's wrong? Where is Oliver?"

"He wants to free Walter."

"What?"

Julia dropped her bag and got next to Felicity, who was staring intently at her monitors.

"Walter is alive? Why don't I know this? And what do you mean 'he wants to free Walter'? Is he with John?"

"Alonzo has kidnapped Walter for Malcom Merlyn and Moira Queen knew about it. Walter was a pledge to make Mrs. Queen working with Merlyn. She had lied to Oliver all the time. I could find out where Walter is imprisoned and now Oliver is heading there. And no, John is not with him, Oliver is going alone."

Julia turned white as a sheet.

"Where is he, Felicity? When John isn't with him, he needs someone else to give him backing. I have to go now so I still can catch him up."

"You won't make it."

In hasty words Felicity described Oliver's plan. She was seriously concerned.

"With a parachute...no, not again..."

Without further ado, Julia grabbed another chair, sat down next to Felicity and also stared at the monitors.

…

Exhausted, Oliver arrived at the hideout. He was relieved that he was able to free Walter. But the knowledge that his mother was involved in the kidnapping, weighed him down.

"You fucking idiot!"

Julia slammed short and hard. Completely surprised by the blow, Oliver staggered back. Confused, he rubbed his chin.

"Jules? What's the point of that?"

But Julia ignored him and left without a word the hiding place.

"What's the matter with Jules?"

"She's right, Oliver, you're an idiot. But I'm glad you've saved Walter."

…

_a few days later_

Annoyed Julia looked up from her book when there was a knock at the door. She had been looking forward to a quiet evening.

"Yeah?"

"Jules, it's me, Oliver."

A loud sigh exclaimed Julia, but she got up and opened the door. Expectantly she looked at Oliver.

"May I?"

After some hesitation, Julia nodded and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry."

"And what?"

Oliver wined hardly noticeable. Julia did not want to make it easy for him.

"The fact that I haven't told you what I wanted to do and that I went in alone."

"You seem to have used no help. Walter is free and nothing did happen to you."

"Yeah…"

Oliver did not know what to do next. The conversation with Diggle had been easier. Men were less complicated in some things.

"I was with John and apologized. He was right about everything, I should have listened to him."

That surprised Julia now nevertheless. She had not reckoned on the fact that Oliver would do this.

"I was under the impression that you are meticulously paying attention, not to admit that you're wrong."

This time Oliver winced visibly. Julia had hit a nerve.

"Jules ..."

"I'm glad that you made up with John. You need him, whether you want to admit it or not. Even if you started as a loner seven months ago, now you have two partners who stand by your side. You should act accordingly."

"I know. Jules, I really would like to promise you that I never will make a mistake or a wrong decision again. But I can't do that. John, Felicity and I will have different opinions in the future again and again, and probably I will get my own way. Or at least try. Having two partners, means for me not only help and support, but also that I am responsible for the welfare of John and Felicity."

"If that's the explanation why you've freed Walter on your own, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Oliver, John was in the Army. He knows exactly what he got himself into with you and does it because he is convinced about it. John may very well take care of himself and when it comes down to it, even for you. And as for Felicity: On the one hand, she is far away from danger in the steel plant; on the other hand, she is much tougher than you and John think. You very underestimate her."

"Quite possible, Jules, but that doesn't alter my responsibility."

Both competed with expressionless eyes until Julia finally shrugged.

"As you may suppose, Oliver. It's your life."

She opened the door.

"I had a busy day and would like to spend my time on my book again."

Oliver did not give up so easy.

"Are you coming back for training?"

When Julia did not react, but still looked at him blankly, he went one step further.

"You could get rid of your frustration and anger against me by trying to beat me."

Gently Julia pulled up an eyebrow.

"That's poor, Oliver. And by the way I defeat you often enough."

His cheeky grin in response revealed a trace of uncertainty.

"Maybe I'll let you win, so that you have a sense of achievement every now and then."

Julia's eyes narrowed to thin slits and her body tensed.

"Get out. Right away."

This time Oliver grinned confidently.

"See you tomorrow, Jules."

…

_the next day_

The metal rods crashed rattling on each other. Oliver was not surprised that Julia was seeking for a real fight and not just a sparring. The vehemence with which she fought, however, was unexpected. At the last moment he dived under one of her blows.

"That was close."

Diggle and Felicity looked fascinated at the two opponents.

"Julia is really mad at Oliver."

This remark by Felicity made Diggle smile.

"Oh yeah. But she has her anger under control. Therefore Oliver does not have the little game with Julia, which he'd expected."

"Good."

Felicity smiled satisfied.

A painful groan from Oliver showed a hit from Julia. Slowly he realized that he either had to end the fight or had to beat just as hard as Julia. A look on her face made sure that Oliver chose the second option.

The change immediately occurred to Diggle. This was no more training, this fight was about something else. He shook his head. That was not good, not at all.

Julia was at her best. Her attacks became more precise, faster and faster. Oliver countered every attack, but it became increasingly clear that she was equal, if not superior to him. With a completely unexpected combination Julia struck one of the rods out of Oliver's hand and finally felled him. Julia was not satisfied with this. She wanted to defeat Oliver completely. There was something that looked more like a brawl than as a struggle. At the end Julia had an honestly stunned Oliver in a headlock. This time, Oliver decided for giving up, because that seemed safer.

Although Julia was angry with Oliver and had just given way to that anger, she did not forget, however, that she had fought with a friend and not an enemy. To the astonishment of Diggle and Felicity she let Oliver immediately off, as he tapped out, jumped up, walked to the edge of the training zone and bowed correct before she jumped on a bottle of water.

"I didn't expect that."

Diggle was really surprised.

"Oliver forgets too willingly that he was not my only teacher. My coach in Germany was a master who knew exactly what he was doing. He taught me a lot in the few months, John. So far I have shown only a small part of it."

"I've seen that. If the next time I'm...um...prevented for any reason you're welcome to accompany Oliver instead."

"Absolutely not." Oliver joined in, also a water in the hand. "You forget that Julia is not a soldier, Dig. Our training fights do not have much to do with our operations."

"I see things differently. Julia has just shown a very impressive performance. In addition, she knew exactly what she was doing when she helped us with the social clinic."

"That was harmless then. It is not that easy usually, you know that."

"Hey, I'm here! Don't talk about me as I am not there. Maybe you should ask me first, if I ever want to accompany Oliver."

"Jules, I don't discuss this with you."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I do not want you to kill a man."

Suddenly there was silence. Nobody had expected this answer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"To kill a man changed one, whether one likes it or not."

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded slowly. He knew only too well what Oliver meant.

"And I don't want you to go through this." Oliver spoke with deep earnestness. "During this short joint operation I could always just think 'Hopefully Jules does not have to kill someone'. Believe me, you do not want to have the associated thoughts and feelings."

"Why do you assume that I have never killed? That I do not know what you're talking about?"

"I'm not talking from hunting or fishing, Jules."

"Neither do I."

Again there was silence. Oliver scrutinized Julia.

"Jules?"

"I was quite a while on Lian Yu without you, but that doesn't mean that I was alone all the time."

Oliver got a very bad feeling in the stomach. His eyes seemed to penetrate Julia, but she stood firm.

"Felicity, come on, we get something to eat."

Diggle stood up and handed Felicity her jacket. Meanwhile Julia had not stopped to stare at Oliver. She spoke again only when the two were gone.

"A few months after your death, well, I thought at the time you had died, I quasi bumped into two men when I was on the hunt. I had no idea how they had come to the island. At first I was relieved because I thought I could finally disappear from Lian Yu. But the two had no intention to save me. Instead, they wanted to 'have fun' with me. They have assumed that I was weak and helpless and not expect that I would defend myself. One of the men I've stabbed, the other I shot with his own gun. Then I searched for their ship. It was in a small bay at anchor and they came ashore with the dinghy. On the ship I had to realize that I could not control it. It was all completely computer controlled. And when searching the ship, I found that it was full of drugs. Even if I had thrown all drugs overboard, it would still have given plenty of traces of them. If I would have ended up with this ship somewhere on the Chinese coast, one would have imprisoned me immediately and thrown away the key. So I have made the ship sunk in the bay, after I had it set on fire to destroy the drugs. The dinghy has relieved me fishing for a while, but in a storm it was damaged beyond repair." For a moment Julia's eyes were aimlessly. "Thanks Shado's training I could survive on Lian Yu. And Slade's training has prevented me from being raped. Really a shame that I didn't have you taught me how to drive a fully computerized yacht." Julia stared again directly at Oliver. "So I know more about killing a man than you think."

Oliver's eyes became gentle.

"I'm so sorry, Jules. I never wanted that for you."

"I know, Oliver. But it just had happened. And you were absolutely right. Killing changes you. In different ways."

"But that doesn't change anything anyway. I still don't want you to kill. And if you'll help Dig and me, exactly that will happen sooner or later. Probably sooner."

"It's my decision whether I'm willing to take that risk."

"No, Jules. It is my fight and therefore my decision."

"And John? You have drawn him in your fight."

"Dig was a soldier. He knew exactly what he was getting into. You have killed in self-defense. This is something entirely else."

Julia wanted to say something, but Oliver stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Believe me, Jules, that's how it is."

"Maybe. But I'm about something else. I don't want to become a permanent member of your team. I'm completely satisfied with the fact that we are friends. But I don't want you to take a risk that could be avoided if I would be there. Oliver, I don't want John or Felicity to bring me the message of you being seriously injured or even about your death, if my presence would have prevented it."

Oliver looked brooding at Julia. Suddenly the penny dropped with him.

"You were at the casino, right?"

"Yeah."

"All the time I had the feeling of being watched, but could not see anyone. The strange thing was that I wasn't worried. It just was weird. How did you know about the operation?"

Julia smiled weakly.

"You are all so used to me being in the lair that you sometimes do not even perceive me. As I would be a part of the device. Thus this was that evening too. And thanks to Felicity's computer training, I was able to download all the necessary data to me."

"And how did you want to come to our help? You must have been out of reach, otherwise I would have seen you."

"Just out of reach for your eyes and your arrows. Not for a Springfield M1A."

Only a twitching of his eyes revealed that Oliver was surprised.

"Slade has taught me a few things that you and Shado didn't knew. My skills as a sniper are limited, but available." Julia took a deep breath. "You have only two options. Either you exclude me out of your life completely, or you will be using me whenever it is necessary. Your choice, Oliver."

…

"Where's Julia?"

Seeking, Felicity looked around.

"Jules has left. She gave me the choice."

Oliver gave the gist of his conversation with Julia.

"And how will you decide?"

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 12**

"Good morning, Miss Smith."

"Mr. Anderson."

Julia smiled friendly at the bounty hunter.

"Miller called me, he has a new bail jumper."

"Yes, Chuck Scarlotti. Mr. Miller had to go to court, he handed me the documents. Here you go, the file."

"Thank you, Miss Schmidt."

Anderson took the papers and sat down to look through them. In the meantime Julia worked further on her computer.

"Can you handle a weapon, Miss Smith?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every now and then Miller supports me if it is about a felon with whom one better is in twos. This is one of these cases. Since Miller is not here, you have to step in. So, can you handle a gun?"

"What makes you think that I will go with you, Mr. Anderson? I was hired by Mr. Miller as an office assistant, not as a bounty hunter. You should wait until he comes back."

"I can't wait so long. As Miller told me who to look for, I asked around immediately. Coincidentally, Scarlotti crossed the pass of one of my informants. That's why I know where he is right now. However, I don't know how long he's still there. Miss Schmidt, due to the...um...stunt you have recently pulled with me, I'm assuming that you are not just 'an office worker'."

Julia looked sharply at the man. But there was no indication that he wanted to kid her. Spontaneously, she turned off the computer and went to Miller's office. When she came out, she was wearing a vest and a fully equipped gun belt.

"Where are we going to?"

…

As if she had never done anything else, Julia went with Anderson on manhunt. In the beginning, Anderson was watching her very closely, but soon he realized that Julia knew what she was doing.

"I'm going in and block the exit to him. Scarlotti will try to escape through the back door. There you will apprehend him."

"I read the file, Mr. Anderson. He won't escape without a fight, but try to knock you off. Therefore, I won't wait outside. You will need my support in there."

Anderson hesitated. With Miller, he would have done just that, but Julia's skills were unknown to him. However, so far she had nothing shown as professionalism. And as she had surprised even him, the chances were good that Julia would do this even with Scarlotti. So he nodded.

"Okay. You'll come in from behind and ensure the moment of surprise."

"Let's go."

…

Oliver stared at the documents, without really seeing something. He could not stop thinking about the conversation with Julia. He wanted to lose her by no means out of his life. He did not have so many friends that he could and wanted to relinquish on one. Especially since this friend knew his secret. And exactly that had led to Julia wanting to help him. To endanger her was the last thing he wanted to do. The time on Lian Yu had been dangerous enough. Actually Julia should come to rest. Instead, she put herself in danger again and looked for adventures. Oliver did see no way out of his dilemma. He sighed and turned back to his suppliers' documents. The club eventually had to go on.

…

Julia quickly entered the bar through the back entrance. She could hear loud voices and recognized among them the one of Anderson. While Julia was moving toward the seating area, she made sure that there was no one in both the toilet and in the stock room, who could stab them in the back. Then Julia walked into the dining area. She immediately summed up the situation. Anderson had leveled his gun at Scarlotti, who did not feel frightened, nevertheless, in the least. No wonder, because some of the other guests had grouped around Anderson. They were armed with baseball bats, knives and queues. Only the host held a firearm in his hand, a pump-action shotgun.

"Don't cause any trouble, Scarlotti. You knew exactly what would happen if you run off. Let me arrest you and nobody gets hurt."

This made the audience laugh. Julia took the opportunity and slipped behind the host. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled bewitching at the astonished man before she gave him a blow that sent him to the ground. Julia grabbed the shotgun and also discovered additional ammunition in a box.

"Mr. Scarlotti, you heard Mr. Anderson. There is a valid warrant for you and your bail bondman Mr. Miller had charged Mr. Anderson with your return. If you can be arrested without resistance, nobody will be injured. Including yourself."

Her cool, serene appearance stunned even Anderson, who did not show it yet. As expected, Scarlotti did not what he was asked. Instead, he gave the people around him a sign. Immediately a number of them pounced on Anderson. Julia fired a shot just over their heads, a second ended just before Scarlotti in the floor. Who had tried to escape in the resulting mess.

"Scarlotti, down on your knees. Legs crossed and hands behind your head." Anderson took immediately advantage of the situation. Due to a change of position, no one was now right behind him and instead Scarlotti in his line of fire. But the man was not to be stopped.

"You stupid assholes don't get me! I don't go to jail!"

Scarlotti was almost six feet six tall, built like a closet and had long apelike arms. With these arms, he grabbed one of the guests and hurled him at Anderson. Then he turned around and tried again to run away. Unfortunately, he had not counted on Anderson's reflexes and Julia's speed. The bounty hunter gave way to the 'projectile' and tied into Scarlotti. Julia jumped on the bar and then with a wide leap on Scarlotti. Her impact knock the man over, while Julia rolled off, jumped up and immediately kept a couple of guests at bay with her shotgun, who wanted to come to the rescue Scarlotti.

"Back! The next shots don't go neither in the ceiling nor in the floor!"

Julia secured Anderson, who cuffed the felon. Despite his weight, he somehow managed to drag Scarlotti to his feet and push him to the back door. Still keeping the crowd at bay, Julia followed him.

Arriving outside, Scarlotti struggled vehemently. He went no step forward, instead pushed his feet into the ground.

"Enough already! I don't have time for that, there is still waiting a lot work for me in the office!"

Julia pushed the shotgun in Anderson's hand, entwined Scarlotti from behind and sent him to sleep with a headlock.

"And now? The guy weighs what, 330 pounds?"

"Don't make such a fuss, Mr. Anderson. The two of us will get him on the bed of your truck. There we'll tie him down, so he can't run away or fall down. Afterward we bring Scarlotti to the nearest precinct. If it calms you down, I'll ride on the truck bed with him."

Anderson shook his head, but eventually grabbed Scarlotti under the shoulders, while Julia grabbed his legs. Together, they heaved the man on the truck bed of the GMC Sierra and stowed him there safely.

…

Julia entered her motel room. The paperwork with the police had lasted an eternity. When she finally came back to the office, Allen Miller still was not back from the court. Instead, the answering machine was blinking like crazy. Thanks to her 'trip' with Anderson Julia had finish her work very late. Since she had been too busy for dinner, she was now having a pizza with her.

Julia turned on the TV, lay down on the bed with her pizza and a bottle of water. Only now the adrenaline disappeared from her circulation, leaving a leaden fatigue. Julia was only halfway through with her pizza when she fell asleep.

…

"Good morning, Miss Schmidt. I heard that you had an exciting day yesterday."

"Not more exciting than usual. Maybe physically a little more strenuous. Normally I have to carry only files, not colossi."

Allen Miller smiled. Jeffrey Anderson had informed him in the evening about the arrest and Julia's support at it. He had made no secret of his amazement about Julia's skills. But even more, Anderson had surprised him. He knew the man a few years, but Anderson never had been so fulsome in his praise of someone like Julia. It was remarkable enough, but the fact that this praise was for a woman was downright exceptional. Usually Anderson treated women rather disrespectful and saw in them only a source for his pleasure.

"After what Anderson told me, you have done more than just helping with carrying. I got the impression that you are miscast in the office."

"I'm exactly where I want to be, Mr. Miller. I have no intention to take action more often or even regularly in the...um...'field service'."

Now Miller laughed loudly.

"Miss Schmidt, when word spreads how you have Scarlotti first thrown to the ground and then sent into the land of dreams, you won't be able to save yourself from offers. Each bail bondsmen in the city will want to have you on one's payroll."

"The man was not a threat. He uses his size and weight, but it can also be used against him. It's all a matter of technique."

Miller suddenly became serious.

"No, you are misguided in this, Miss Schmidt. You know Scarlotti's file. Anderson and you were lucky that he was not armed. The man has no scruples."

"Yet you have bailed for him, Mr. Miller. And not for the first time."

Julia looked expectant at her boss, but he became tight-lipped. The blank expression she knew only too well from Oliver. There was something about which Allen Miller did not want to speak.

"Well, whatever. On your table is a full briefcase waiting for your signatures. In addition, a list of people who have asked for your call."

…

Oliver had not got in touch with Julia, apparently he had made his decision. A feeling of numbness had spread in her. Julia went to work and carried it off well. But at night alone in her motel room she lay curled up on her bed. She felt the tears behind her eyes, but she pushed them back successfully. Julia did not want to cry anymore, there had been too many tears in her life.

…

Oliver winced when he was hit by Diggle.

"What's the matter with you today? You are unfocused. Where are your thoughts?"

Diggle finished the sparring match. This way the whole had no sense. The answer to his question came from Felicity.

"The answer is 'Julia'. Oliver, you need to talk to her."

"And what should I say to her? Julia has expressed very clearly what she expected of me." Oliver shook his head. "But neither of the two alternatives is a way for me."

"Then try to find a third. Or unsell Julia on insisting on a decision from you."

Felicity was very insistent, but there was something else in her voice. But Oliver was too busy with his own thoughts to notice this. Diggle, however, heard it. Thoughtfully, he looked at the IT specialist. Before he could say anything, the alarm went off. Immediately, Felicity turned back to her computer.

"A burglary at Unidac Industries. The police are already in place."

…

Restless Julia sat in the office. Something was in the air, but she could not put her finger on it. In order to avoid talking about Oliver, Julia had avoided to call Felicity and John. Something that could not be put off forever. Unless she wanted to lose more than a friend. In addition, Julia lacked the training. She tried to compensate for the urge to move through running, but that was not enough. And this uneasy feeling grew stronger from day to day. Driven by her inner turmoil, Julia got up and stared out the window. On the road, everything looked the same as always. She shook her head and went back to work, but the anxiety did not leave.

…

As always in the last few days, Julia was running. After work she went home, changed clothes and ran into the Glades. Oliver would certainly react angrily, it ended up being the most dangerous district in Starling City. But actually it was all the same to Julia. Or maybe not, and she therefore had chosen this route.

Julia locked her environment out as much as possible by listening to her MP3 player while running. Rhythmically their feet beat on the asphalt. For the moment of running Julia forgot her worries and relaxed. Therefore, the swaying floor met her completely off guard and Julia fell. Confused, she looked around. Julia watched with horror, as the buildings around her one after another collapsed like houses of cards and sank into the ground. Gas pipelines exploded, from burst pipes water was shooting into the air. People ran screaming in a muddle. Cars drove into each other. Around Julia total chaos broke out.

After a moment of shock, Julia pulled herself together. She jumped up and started to help. Julia pulled people out of their cars, freed them of debris, comforted them.

Suddenly, a creole looking woman rushed up to Julia and grabbed her arm.

"Aidez-moi! Se il vous plaît, Madame, aidez-moi!" _(French = __"Help me! Please, Ma'am, help me!")_

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" _(French = "What happened?")_

"Les enfants! Les enfants sont là-dedans! Je ne peux pas atteindre les enfants!" _(French = "__The children! The children are in there! I cannot reach the children!")_

"Où sont les enfants exactement" _(French = "__Where are the children exactly?")_

"Les enfants dormaient au fond. La chambre donne sur l'arrière-cour." _(French = __"__The children slept in the basement. The room goes out to the backyard.")_

Julia looked at the pile of debris before her, trying to not to show her horror.

"Combien d'enfants sont là et quel âge ont-ils?" _(French = "__How many children are there and how old are they?")_

"Sept, entre neuf mois et cinq ans." _(French = __"__Seven, between nine months and five years.")_

"Do you need help, Julia?"

Julia had stared at the debris and deciphered how she should reach the children. Now she spun around and looked into the serious face of Jeffrey Anderson.

"The woman says that somewhere down there are seven children."

"Yes, this I have understood." Anderson turned to the woman. "Êtes-vous la nounou?" _(French = « __Are you the nanny?")_

"Oui, oui! Les parents doivent travailler et je me soucie pendant que leurs enfants. S'il vous plaît, aider les enfants, s'il vous plaît!" _(French = __Yes, yes! The parents have to work and I care for their children in the meantime. Please, help the children, please!")_

"I have a climbing equipment in the car. So we can get down. However, I don't know..."

Anderson did not want to pronounce the sentence.

"Yeah, alright. I want to try it anyway. I'll go down and you secure me. The children can't climb out alone, they are too small. You can pull me up while I carry them."

Julia had accepted the personal address. In a situation like this courtesies and conventions were misplaced. Anderson was at his car and got the needed equipment.

"Here."

Julia put on the harness while Anderson rolled off the rope from its winch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Julia wanted to climb off, but then turned around again.

"If something goes wrong, or the earth trembles again, Jeff, then take care of the children. I take care of myself. Got that?"

Anderson hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Got hat."

Julia climbed slowly into the ruins. She had to be very careful, everywhere were sharp-edged stones and sharp steel parts. In addition, it was all shaky and unstable.

"Enfants! Où êtes-vous?" "_French = "Kids! __Where are you?")_

Again and again Julia called after the children. Finally she heard sobbing and crying. The gap in the debris where the noise came from was very narrow. Julia was not sure whether too narrow. She looked up and could see Anderson on the brink of the collapse. Calling was useless, the noise was too loud. So she grabbed her cell phone. She had put in it all the numbers of the bail bondmen.

"Anderson."

"I think I've found the children. The whole thing is rather unstable and above all very narrow. I'm going in anyway."

"Got that. I'll give you only minimal leeway with the rope so that you nowhere get stuck. Be careful. "

"Got that."

Very, very carefully Julia got into the narrow hole. She came closer to the crying, although the debris were like a maze.

"Enfants! Où êtes-vous?" _(French = "Kids! Where are you?")_

"Rosa? Rosa, nous sommes ici!" _(French = "Rosa? Rosa, we are here!")_

Julia followed the voices and eventually discovered the children in a cavity.

"Rose me envoie. Je vais vous aider." _(French = "Rosa sends me. I will help you.")_

Julia tried to calm the children. Slowly she explained the three oldest children what they had to do. Despite their fear these three had cared for the four distinctly younger children. Therefore, Julia was optimistic that they would make it all up to the road. Fortunately all but the youngest child could walk. Therefore, she always had an older go along with a younger. She picked up the infant and followed them. When she arrived at the narrow part, Julia had to push the infant along. Nevertheless, the little girl did not cry, but looked at Julia with big round brown eyes. Now came the hardest part. The oldest boy should wait at the entrance and take the little one off her. When Julia looked up, she let out a sigh of relief. The boy took the girl from her and went to the side. Cautiously, Julia pushed out.

"Bien joué. Là-haut, il est Rosa. Là je vous ramener maintenant." _(French = "Well done. Up there, there is Rosa. I'll get you there now.")  
_

It all went very slow because Julia always had to lift up the children individually or lift them over the debris. But she slowly approached the edge. The last part Anderson came towards them. He handed a child after another to the nanny, then he helped the filthy and exhausted Julia upwards.

"Merci, merci!" _(French = "Thank you, thank you!")_

In tears, the woman clasped the children in her arms and hugged them alternately again and again. At this sight, Julia and Anderson smiled.

"All right with you?"

"Yeah, thank you. You just came around in time."

"What are you doing now?"

Julia looked around. Gradually forces had arrived. The fire department tried to prevent the spread of the fires on the undamaged buildings and to rescue people out of the debris. The police tried to support the fire department and at the same time to take action against looters. Some citizens showed civil courage. They protect and took care of their own. It would be months, if not years, until the Glades were in order again. Julia had done what was possible. Now others were next.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"To my motel. I need a shower and then I need to check on a couple of friends."

"Well, then let's go."

…

"Stop! Stop immediately!"

Anderson winced and stepped on the brake. The car did not stand completely as Julia already flung the door open and jumped out. She had recognized the CNRI and knew that Laurel worked there. The building was in ruins.

"Laurel? Laurel Lance? Has anyone seen Laurel?"

Julia quickly ran through the crowd. To her relief, she discovered the lawyer. Her father was with her and held her tight. Her colleague and friend Joanna was with them.

"Laurel, are you all right?"

"Tommy...Tommy is dead!"

Horrified Julia looked at her. Oliver's best friend should be dead? Helplessly she looked at Detective Lance and Joanna.

"He saved Laurel and did not come out anymore."

"No..."

Shaken, Julia went back to Anderson's car.

"What happened, Julia?"

"Someone has died..."

"I'm sorry. Is there something I can do?"

"Just take me to the motel..."

…

"Thank you, Jeff."

"Are you sure I can't do anything?"

"No, but thank you for asking. What are you doing now?"

"I'm going home, shower, have a good night's rest. And then life goes on."

"Yes, it does that...Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You also."


	13. Chapter 13

All characters and all rights at 'Arrow' belong to CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for pleasure. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.  
I also would be very glad to get your reviews.

**Chapter 13**

On her motorcycle Julia had no problems getting through the Glades. With relief, she noticed that the steel factory was still standing. Julia ran hurriedly through the empty club to the lair.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Oliver? Felicity? John?"

She discovered Felicity, who sat slumped in front of her computer screens.

"Felicity, are you well? Are you all right?"

She just sobbed. Julia got a bad feeling.

"Did something happen to Oliver? Or John? Felicity, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"Tommy, he's dead!"

Julia grabbed Felicity by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"What about Oliver and John? Please, Felicity, are they all right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah...They fought against Merlyn and both were injured, but they're fine."

"Malcolm Merlyn?"

Felicity nodded.

"Why did they fight against him? First the damn earthquake and now this! What the hell is going on here?"

"Where have you been the last few hours, Julia? Didn't you watch TV?"

"No, and I also didn't listen to the radio. How so?"

Felicity summarized the events.

"Malcolm Merlyn is the 'Dark Archer'?" Julia's head was buzzing only thus because of the news. "Where are Oliver and John now?"

"John is still at Merlyn Global. I don't know where Oliver is. He...he has reported because of Tommy and..."

Felicity sobbed again. Julia nodded.

"Okay, we do the following. I'm going to Merlyn Global and get John. In the meantime you're trying to figure out where Oliver is."

After Julia had packed a few things she might need, she took John's helmet off the shelf.

"John is injured, you cannot get him with the motorcycle. Take my car."

Julia stared at Felicity, but she was obviously seriously with her offer. John in a Mini? She could not imagine to this day how Felicity had once transported Oliver lying in her tiny car. And Diggle was even taller than Oliver.

"Thank you for your offer, but that's not a good idea. Since the hell is going on out there. With a car one can't get everywhere. Apart from the fact that certainly run around a lot lunatics or scared people who would take any car to get out of town. I'll manage to get John here on the Ducati."

"Be careful, please, I mean Oliver and John and Tommy...I don't want..."

Spontaneously Julia clasped Felicity in her arms.

"I'm also scared. But together we can do it. You and me against this totally crazed world out there. Okay?"

"Yeah, all right. Here, don't forget that." Felicity gave Julia a headset. "We need to keep in touch."

...

"John, where are you?"

Julia stood before Merlyn Global. The building was too large to scan each floor.

"Julia? I'm on the roof."

"I'm on my way."

Spontaneously, Julia drove on her motorcycle in the empty hall and parked it behind the reception desk. The security personnel had disappeared. After a last look around the hall, Julia took the elevator to the top. The last of it she walked. Diggle was leaning against the railing and stared down at the chaos and the partially ruined city.

"John, let me see your injury. And don't tell me, that it is..."

"...it is not so bad."

"Do not tell me it is not so bad. Sit down, come on."

Diggle let himself slide down the wall. Cautiously Julia pushed his jacket aside. From her backpack she took a first aid kit. Quick Julia cut open the T-shirt.

"A knife?"

"Yeah."

With nimble fingers Julia applied a hemostatic emergency bandage. Then she stabilized John's arm.

"You'll have to come with me on the bike. With the car there is currently no way through."

"I'll make it."

"John, there's something you should know. It's about Tommy Merlyn..."

"I know it already. Felicity has told me."

"It will be hard for Oliver..."

"Yeah, and he won't want to be helped by us. But of this we won't be deterred, right?"

"No, of course not. So that's it. Let's get you down."

…

"John!"

Relieved, Felicity jumped up and clasped Diggle in her arms. He winced in pain.

"Oh, I am sorry! I'm just so relieved! The earthquake and then the lights went out and it trickled down from the ceiling and everywhere there were shorts and..."

"Felicity, I'm good."

Carefully, John put his good arm around her. Felicity could not stop shaking and now even tears welled in her eyes.

"Hush, Felicity, everything is good."

Diggle tried to calm her down.

"No, nothing is good! Tommy is dead and I can't find Oliver and here is so much broken..."

Felicity was close to a breakdown and Diggle turned more and more pale. Julia caught a glimpse of the bandage. It was led through. It was time that she intervened.

"Felicity, you have to help me. I could treat John's injury just poorly, it's still bleeding. Felicity, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Of course. I'll get the medical equipment."

John and Julia exchange a relieved look.

…

"I tried to call Oliver on his cell phone, but I directly reach his voicemail. I can't locate the phone either. He has to have disconnected it. I can't look for him via traffic monitoring, because that has failed. Also, I have tried it at the Queen estate, at Queen Consolidated and even at Merlyn Global. I have tried everything I could think of, but I can't find Oliver."

"What's with the transmitter in his shoe or the GPS tracker on the Ducati?"

"I've tried that right after the phone, but I also do not get any signals."

Perplexed, Julia and Felicity looked at each other.

"Where is Oliver going, if he doesn't know what to do?"

"John? You should sleep yet!"

"I still can do that, if we have found Oliver."

This time, the women exchanged a worried look.

"John, you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"First we find Oliver. So, where could he go?"

"What about Thea? Is he with her?"

"No, Julia, I've also called her. She is with Roy and hasn't seen Oliver."

Julia grabbed her helmet.

"I drive through the streets and look for Oliver. Maybe something happened to him..."

At this moment steps sounded on the stairs. Three heads turned abruptly in the direction. An exhausted, dirty Oliver came down. Julia looked intently at Oliver. She immediately saw the shoulder injury and abundant traces of a hard struggle, but to her relief not more. Spontaneously, Julia threw herself in Oliver's arms. Felicity watched this scene with mixed feelings. Fully finished he approached to his colleagues, his arm around Julia.

"John, how are you?"

"Not so bad. I was well taken care of delicate female hands. I'm almost as good as new. What about you?"

"I'm good."

A triple snort was the answer. Oliver looked surprised at all.

"You should also be treated."

Oliver wanted to refuse, but then saw the determined faces. Wearily, he nodded.

…

"Okay, I drive you home. Do not argue, John. Neither you nor Oliver are capable of that yet. Come on!"

Upstairs in the Verdant Julia patted down her jacket and pants pockets.

"Shit, I left the key downstairs. I'll be right back."

Peppy Julia ran down the stairs. Felicity was still trying to shut down the computer.

"Felicity?"

"Have you forgotten something?"

"No, but I have to tell you something." Julia approached the blonde IT expert. "Felicity, Oliver and I never had a...um...romantic relationship. Neither on the island, nor sometimes afterwards. We're just friends. The best friends, sure, but not more. I know, it sometimes looks different because we treat each other very familiar. But I assure you, this is not the case. We have been through a lot together and that has bound us together. Oliver parades the big brother to me, although I'm the older one. And that's all. So you don't have to worry about me. I'm no threat to you."

"Why would you be a threat to me? Sure, you could hurt me in a duel. Or shoot me. With a bow and arrow or a gun. But you would not do that, I know that. Of course not. And I'm babbling again, which stops in three, two, one."

Julia smiled. The babbling Felicity only confirmed what she had seen for some time.

"I only wanted to let you know that. And if I can help you in this...um...thing anyway, let me know. I'll kick Oliver's ass if it should be necessary."

Julia grabbed the car keys, which she had left deliberately, and ran after the men. Felicity looked after her simultaneously confused and thoughtful.

…

Julia and Oliver had John taken home and now drove in silence to the Queen estate.

"I don't know what I should do there. My mother is in prison, Thea is at Roy's..."

"I'll stay overnight. In addition, Raisa is there. Oliver, I don't like to say it, but you'll have to see to some things the next few days. I do what I can to help you, but you're Oliver Queen. Even if you don't want it just now, you also have to behave so. Then you can mourn Tommy."

"Tommy..."

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. I know that you almost all your life had been friends."

"He saved Laurel...it should have been me, I would have deserved it..."

"No one deserves this, Oliver."

The rest of the ride was silent, both dwelled their thoughts.

…

The storm woke Julia. She looked out the window for a moment before she went to Oliver. He too was awake. However, it looked like as he had not slept. Wordlessly, Julia sat down next to him and waited.

"I so much wanted to follow my father's wish and make his wrongs right that I have done everything wrong. I lied to my family and friends, snubbed them. I have become a murderer, no better than the people I wanted to punish. And the undertaking that my mother and Malcom Merlyn have planned, I could not prevent from happening also. There have been so many dead, including Tommy...it should have been me..."

Julia sighed softly. She understood Oliver only too well, but these rains of thought led to nothing.

"Yes, you made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, such is life. But Oliver, you've also done a lot of good. You may not forget about your mistakes whom all you have helped. Start with me. Who knows what would have become of me without you. Both on Lian Yu and after our return. I can't tell you all the names because I was not here. You should ask Felicity and John for this list. This might not make up your mistakes, but it puts them into perspective. Oliver, I wish I could say or do something to make you feel better. But I don't know what. I ask you only urgently, do not say any more that it should have been you. Because the truth is that it should have been no one. I had wanted so much that you reconcile with Tommy, that your long-standing friendship would have livened up again. I'm sorry that this won't happen anymore."

"We made up with each other again. Before he died. And I lied to him, Jules. Before he died, I told Tommy that I did not kill his father."

Julia clasped Oliver in her arms. He stiffened for a moment, but then he gave in. He returned the embrace, resting his head on her shoulders and gave in his grief.

…

The next few days were demanding in every way. Julia tried to help Oliver as much as possible. The hardest was Tommy's funeral. Julia hardly knew him, but she saw Oliver's suffering. Nothing what she did diminished his grief. On the contrary, Julia had the feeling that Oliver distanced himself from them, every day a little more. Finally he did it literally.

"I have to get out of here for a while and get distance to everything. Tomorrow I fly to Europe."

John, Felicity and Julia exchanged a knowing look.

"You can't run away from what has happened, Oliver. You have to deal with it."

"I'm planning on doing so, John. But not here. That's not possible in Starling City. I need time for me."

"What about your mother and Thea? They need you now."

"No, Felicity. My mother needs a good lawyer and she has one. And Thea spends her time with Roy. He will take good care of her."

"And what about us? Or Starling City?"

"Jules...Neither you nor this city need me. I have complicated your life and because I have failed, a large part of the city is an expanse of ruins."

"You did not complicate my life, Oliver, quite the contrary. If I have never mentioned it, but my life is head and shoulders better because of you."

Julia replied Oliver's look and sighed.

"Really, Oliver, you should believe me. You know our agreement: no lies. I abide by it."

"I do impute you no lie. I only can't understand for what reason you feel that way, Jules."

A sad smile appeared on Julia's face. She had abided by the agreement and never lied to Oliver. But she had not told him everything. Maybe because of that he did not understand her feelings about it. But now was not the time for an appropriate conversation.

"May I get you to the airport?"

Oliver hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"I'll leave early. If you like, you could stay in the estate. I would ask Raisa to make us a special dinner."

Oliver glanced at John and Felicity.

"It would be nice if you two would also come..."

Full of expectation, he looked at the two, who nodded after a moment's hesitation.

…

After some initial difficulties, it was a bittersweet evening. Certain issues were deliberately excluded, but there were always moments of shared laughter. Finally, the parting came.

"Take good care of yourself, Oliver."

"You of yourself, too, John." He threw a quick look at the present ladies. "And of Felicity and Julia."

The two men embraced briefly.

"Come back soon."

Felicity was quite embarrassed and did not really know what to do. Oliver freed her from this situation by hugging her too.

"Thanks for everything, Felicity."

Julia went with Oliver to the door and looked after the two. She had a strange feeling at the sight that she could not explain.

…

_the next day at the airport_

"I miss you already, Oliver. Please don't stay away too long. And whatever you do, be careful. Yeah?"

Oliver held her tight.

"I promise, Jules. And you, please don't do anything stupid. Turn to John and Felicity, if you need anything."

Julia nodded wordlessly. As the night before she had this strange feeling. This time, she also realized what it was. Julia was sure not to see Oliver again for a long time.


End file.
